Diario de una locura incurable
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: Algunos le llamaron loco y terminó en aquel sitio con paredes blancas, medicamentos constantes y trajes incómodos. Ahí conoció más humanidad y libertad de esa que los cuerdos añoran, ahí sintió la felicidad y a si mismo. Haruka Nanase había perdido la cabeza pero encontró su corazón rodeado de esas personas locas como él.
1. Cristales

_Buen día. Estoy aquí comenzando con este proyecto. En un principio estaba planeado para MakoHaru pero tras charlar con algunas personas pues caímos en cuenta de que el **SouMako** está algo carente de historias. Aun así, como ya había empezado, decidí continuar con la misma redacción basándome principalmente en un Haru que empieza a conocerse a sí mismo, a sus problemas y a los de los demás, que mira a su alrededor y relata las cosas que vive, siente y percibe. Verá como el amor prohibido florece, como algunos romances se rompen, como la amistad crece y aprenderá más de la verdadera humanidad dentro de cuatro paredes, mucho más de lo que aprendió fuera de ellas en lo que otros llaman **'libertad'.**_

_**"El diario de una locura incurable"** es una historia no enfocada solamente en el romance si no en la amistad, la lucha consigo mismo y la superación. En vencer demonios, entender que todos estamos un poco locos y que aun en lo que para muchos es un final para otros tantos es un inicio._

_Contendrá, como había comentado,** SouMako** al igual que **RinRei**. El **HaruGou** existe en esta historia, os advierto, aunque para aliviar sus corazones intentaré contener mi poder heterosexual y no profundizar mucho en esta OTP (aunque si quieren eso puede cambiar yo me adapto a lo que los lectores decidan)_

_Pueden estar al tanto de las actualizaciones en la página de fb :** Zakki**_

_Sin más les invito a leer, identificarse con los personajes, sentirlos y darles vida dentro de sus imaginaciones. Disfruten la historia._

**_~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI_**

**Capítulo 1** –_ Cristales_

No es claro para mí, lucía todo algo difuminado, pero hay fragmentos que no se borraron de mi memoria ese día. Un vaso de vidrio yacía en el suelo roto en tantos pedazos y de alguna forma me recordó a mí mismo. El agua ahogaba a unos pero para mí era un respiro aunque ahora nada la contenía, nada la detuvo de humedecer la alfombra. El silencio, la expectación ante mis actos. Mis compañeros de oficina mirando como de mis manos unas gotas de sangre caían lentas y como frustrado me tallé la mejilla llenando del carmesí la misma. Exaltado había estrellado el vaso contra la pared y los cristales cortaron un poco mi palma. No pensé en lastimarme, no pensé en asustarlos, no pensaba en nada. Solo tenía la mente en blanco, solo estaba muy enojado, solo estaba muy asustado.

Ese día marcó mi vida para siempre.

Un par de lunas después un hombre me realizó preguntas mientras mi mano sanaba bajo unos vendajes. Decretaron que tenía algunos daños irreversibles a causa del estrés de la ciudad, heridas mentales a causa de la rutina, del ruido, de mi estilo de vida. Y es cierto, lo odiaba y mucho, quería estar lejos de ahí, quería ser un poco más libre.

Lo logré, un poco y de una manera desagradable pero lo logré.

Recuerdo haber subido a un auto mientras mis padres lloraban desconsolados. Dejé atrás los trajes y las corbatas, el ruido de las calles y el sonido de las teclas. Dejé atrás el tráfico, las peleas frente a mi casa, los gritos de papá y mamá, me despedí de los jefes, de las deudas, de no poder respirar. Dejé atrás el mundo donde todos sufren, donde sufren estúpidamente y caminé entre pasillos blancos que me transmitían cierta calma, esos mismos donde algunos serios miraban a un punto perdido, otros hacían ruidos que no comprendía y algunos más solo parecían como arboles encajados en la tierra.

Caí a un cuarto más acolchonado y me senté sobre el suelo arrastrándome un poco hasta pegar la espalda a la pared. El paraíso, podía dormir encima de ese suelo. No sabía qué hora era pero seguro estaría trabajando más ahora podía dormir, respirar, no más ruido, no más gritos, no más dolor.

Cerré los ojos y entré a mi mundo donde las olas sonaban tranquilas y suaves, un mundo donde podía sentir el mar tocar mis dedos, mis tobillos, mis rodillas y mis caderas que desaparecían eventualmente hasta dar lugar a una cola. Recuerdo que nadé, nadé a lugares donde nadie había llegado y sentía la libertad, la paz y la frescura del agua moverme los cabellos y fui feliz, fui inmensamente feliz.

Desperté y el lugar yacía oscuro, sofocante. Debía ser de noche pero el hecho de estar ahí como una sardina enlatada no era agradable. Sentía la boca seca, intenté pasar saliva pero era imposible. Rodé un par de veces percatándome de la camisa que sostenía y apresaba mis brazos alrededor de mí mismo. Me arrastré hasta llegar a la pared de frente y pateando un poco pude detectar lo que creí era la puerta. Seguí pateando con fuerza, lo más fuerte que pude y entonces llamó mi atención un pequeño punto azul en la pared ¿Era el mar? ¿Era una cámara observando?

La puerta se abrió con una luz cegadora que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y entre dos hombres me sujetaron arrastrándome como si fuera una bestia. No había necesidad, ni siquiera puse resistencia. Choqué de nueva cuenta contra la pared y unas manos rasposas sujetaron mi mejilla haciendo que estirara el cuello. Un dolor insoportable, una inyección justo en la zona yugular fue suficiente para dejarme fuera de combate a los minutos. Caí golpeando mi cabeza contra el suave piso, sintiendo como los sonidos y mi vista de disipaban mientras los pasos de los hombres se perdían entre la luz, mientras la puerta se cerraba y de nuevo había oscuridad.

Mi vista desorbitada se clavó en el punto azul y de nuevo escuché el mar…nuevamente volví a nadar en mi mente. Ese mar no era como el anterior, aquella agua me devoraba, me hizo recordar lo horrible que fue vivir sueños que yo no soñaba, estudiar cosas que yo no deseaba, pensar en lo que era correcto en vez de lo que era mi felicidad, rechazar amistades que creía hermosas solo porque para todos eran mala hierba, hundirme, gritar, sufrir, plañir, desgarrarme en medio de la calle y destruirme en un llanto lastimero pero en silencio, imperturbable mientras esperaba el metro, indiferente en mi expresión mientras el mundo seguía torturándome y girando a mi alrededor. Los ruidos no cesaron, nunca cesaban esas voces en mi cabeza que decían _"!Salta!"_ cuando el vagón se acercaba, me enloquecía y quien me hubiese visto diría que en mí no había tal agonía ¡Pero la había y nadie lo entendía! ¡Nadie lo comprendía!. Solo esas voces en mi cabeza, solo ellas…

Cuando abrí los ojos y noté esa oscuridad me quedé por largo rato recostado observando lo que yo sabía era la puerta; algo cansado del saco me jalonee. Sentía los músculos tensos, necesitaba estirarme con urgencia y también cumplir otras necesidades. La boca ahora tenía un sabor amargo, posiblemente era a causa de la medicación. La puerta se abrió dejándome un poco cegado, obligándome a sentarme y defenderme si me lastimaban de nuevo. Patalee un poco por el miedo, las voces me gritaron nuevamente diciendo_ "Esto es lo que mereces, haz perdido la cabeza…"_ pero entre toda esa luz vi algo, algo que me hizo mantener la calma, algo que hizo callar todo lo que dentro de mi gritaba.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su actitud cuando tocó mis cabellos intentando calmarme. Tenía un traje azul como el cielo, azul como el agua y una libreta en su mano la cual observó después de decirme cosas que ni siquiera pude escuchar. Estaba perdido en sus detalles, en sus manos acariciando mi cabello oscuro como si fuera un cachorro, en la pluma colocada perfectamente encima de su oreja y en el pulcro blanco de sus tenis.

—**Haru…-chan**—dijo el tranquilo. No me gustaba el –chan agregado pero siendo él tan agradable en primera impresión era algo permitible. **—Mucho gusto, Soy Makoto Tachibana y seré tu enfermero… ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo?**

Parpadee un poco sin responder pero el parecía entenderme pues me ayudó a ponerme de pie, a guiarme fuera de esa habitación. La luz hizo que cerrara más mis ojos y ese pasillo nuevamente se dibujó con sus colores blancos y sus ruidos. Algunos gritos, otros llantos, y alguno que otro canto incomprensible de anciana enamorada.

—**Vamos hacia acá… seguro necesitas un baño** —le miré y bajé la vista. ¿Ahora necesitaría ayuda para cosas como esas? ¿Tan peligroso resulto a las personas?

El baño era pequeño, no tenía ventanas ni espejos, no había vidrios ni una tina. Ese lugar tenía una regadera metálica y un desagüe, a lado un escusado limpio. Todo tan blanco, tan tranquilo. Una luz parpadeaba en la esquina, más cámaras seguro, pero me daba igual. Miré a Makoto y él empezó a desatar la camisa dándome un respiro, algo de calma. Mis brazos y espalda dolían, mi cuello estaba entumido y mis manos algo adormecidas.

—**Puedes dejar la ropa en la repisa, abriré la puerta en diez minutos. Puedes usar un poco de jabón** —dijo entregándome un pequeño paquete donde había un jabón en barra natural, supuse que por la condición de algunos no se les permitía ingresar con ese tipo de cosas a las regaderas. Casi podía decirme afortunado porque mi estado no era tan crítico como para ser bañado por otra persona, a pesar de eso sería vigilado en caso de que algo inusual hiciera y rápidamente me encerrarían. Esto parecía una prisión de alta seguridad.

Tras sus instrucciones él salió cerrando la puerta. Miré hacia los lados y noté que en efecto el baño era un lugar asegurado. Me deshice de las últimas prendas que tenía puestas y las coloqué dobladas encima de la canastilla que estaba encima del sanitario. Estando desnudo abrí la regadera, una cantidad armoniosa de agua humedeció mi cuerpo, me hizo cerrar los ojos sintiendo la frescura del líquido remojar mis cabellos, llenarme de vida. Por algún motivo, en ese instante, pude pensar que no era tan malo, que estar ahí podía ser un nuevo comienzo.

Pasados los diez minutos permisibles de baño el enfermero abrió la puerta, ya para ese momento una toalla de las cercanías cubría mis caderas. Él solo sonrió de una forma de me hizo deducir que era alguien alegre, alguien que realmente amaba su trabajo.

—**Te he traído ropa limpia** —dijo dejando un cambio perfectamente doblado. Al menos, en esa ocasión, no era una de esas batas incómodas que me apresaban si no un conjunto de camisa abotonada y pantalón azul como las que el enfermero portaba. —**En cuanto termines házmelo saber.**

No respondí y sin embargo me daba la impresión de que él podía leer todas mis respuestas porque aun sin haber dicho una sola palabra él actuaba como si me entendiera. Respiré, terminé de secar algunas partes húmedas de mí y empecé a colocar la ropa con calma. La tela era suave aunque su olor a jabón y cloro me incomodaba un poco las fosas nasales. Toqué la puerta y esta nuevamente se abrió, ahí estaba de nuevo él.

—**Te llevaré al comedor, aún tengo que preparar a Lady Miho y en un momento me reúno con ustedes** —ladee la cabeza, no sabía bien de quien hablaba pero seguramente él era encargado de un par de pacientes más, eso era obvio. Siendo una clínica tan grande el encargarse exclusivamente de uno sería un desperdicio de personal.

Llegamos a los comedores, algunos viejos picaban la comida sin hablar, otros contaban anécdotas demasiado irreales y unos más balbuceaban sin sentido. Makoto me dejó en una mesa solitaria mientras partía y a la lejanía pude notar lo que era una barra de cocina. Ahí mismo una cocinera servía platillos en charolas plásticas y algunos enfermeros, como si se tratasen de sirvientes, los llevaban hacia la mesa de su paciente designado. Algunos, por la gravedad de los mismos, tenían que darles de comer. Otros pacientes en cambio podían comer por su cuenta.

Destensé los hombros y miré al enorme ventanal que daba a un jardín donde algunos reposaban bajo el hermoso cielo. Por la luz y el hecho de que muchos parecían recién despiertos deduje que era de madrugada. Pensé ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Estaría frente a mi computador sacando balances, escuchando los gritos del jefe, viendo el caos de fin de mes en la oficina, oliendo el aroma amargo del café de la cocinilla y escuchando como mis compañeros discutían por cosas tan aburridas.

Me quedé por un largo rato en silencio, en calma, y cuando fui consiente Makoto entraba nuevamente al comedor con una mujer de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y bastante baja de estatura. Ella era linda, se veía más grande que él o que yo pero aun así era atractiva. Por algún motivo que desconocía debía ser llevada en silla de ruedas, tenía bajo la bata leves moretones en las pálidas piernas y algunas que lucían en sus brazos. Se detuvo hasta donde estaba yo y ella fue colocada a mi lado.

—**Haru-chan, ella es Lady Miho. Lady, él es Haruka Nanase** —dijo él. La mujer me saludó amablemente.

—**Él es guapísimo, Tachibana-kun** —comentó ella sonriendo — **seguro en la agencia querrían trabajar con alguien tan hermoso como tú.** —estiró la mano hacia mí y pude notar que sus dedos y uñas también estaban algo amoratados, que sus ojos, al verlos tan cerca, estaban notoriamente hinchados y de su nariz un leve enrojecimiento auguraba que había estado llorando —**Soy Lady Miho, soy modelo.**

Solo pude asentir tomando su mano, a pesar de todas las marcas ella era cálida, se sentía bien. Makoto reía y como si se tratase de un juego de niños, tal vez para hacerla sentir un poco mejor y robarle una sonrisa, tomé su mano dando un pequeño beso en sus dedos. Ella emitió un pequeño grito de felicidad, se mostró halagada por mi caballerosidad fingida y él se mostró aprobatorio ante mi acto.

—**Nos llevaremos de maravilla, Nanase-kun**—asentí. Makoto se puso de pie yendo hacia la barra de comida donde indicó a la vieja cocinera que le entregase los platillos para nuestra mesa. Lady Miho jugaba con sus dedos como si estos fuesen arañas danzarinas y después me miró con una gran sonrisa la cual no pude corresponder.

Makoto arribó apenas unos minutos y nos dejó los platos de algo que parecía un puré de papa, pan, unos pedazos de fruta y pastillas. En mi caso había dos pastillas de color blanco con azul, Lady Miho tenía las mismas aunque unas tres más diferentes. No tenía objeción, si aquello me haría sentir mejor estaba bien además era preferible eso a la molesta inyección que me habían aplicado en el cuello.

Mientras comíamos Lady Miho contaba anécdotas de sus viajes en Paris, de calendarios en los que estaba, de costosas líneas de ropa y lo poco corteses que eran algunos modelos de renombre los cuales, siendo sincero, yo no conocía. Makoto le escuchaba atento pero yo perdía la percepción de sus palabras por momentos. Aun cuando las charlas tontas, el ruido y demás me estresarán estar ahí con él y con Lady Miho no era para nada incómodo, de hecho escuchar las suaves risas de ambos mientras conversaban me relajaba.

—**¿Y tú, Nanase-kun? ¿A qué te dedicas?** —preguntó ella. Bajé un poco la vista y busqué como hablar, como si lo hubiese olvidado. Makoto me miró con preocupación e interrumpió rápidamente.

—**Lady, Haru-chan está algo agotado por el viaje. Seguro no tiene ganas de conversar de su trabajo**— agradecí mentalmente que él dijera eso, charlar del estrés y de aquello que poco a poco arruinó mis días no era buena idea. Makoto debía saberlo, después de todo siendo mi enfermero asignado debía saber qué cosas decir y cuáles no.

—**Sea lo que sea deberías de dejarlo** —dijo ella moviendo la mano como si fuera un abanico**—serías un gran modelo, a la agencia le encantaría tener a alguien como tú.**

—**Lady Miho ha trabajado en modelaje desde los siete años, ¿No es increíble, Haru-chan?**—entendía un poco la situación sobre ella ahora, era algo similar a lo mío pero la gran diferencia es que ella amaba su profesión y eso mismo parecía haberla enloquecido. Para mantenerla en calma Makoto charlaba con ella como si aún fuera parte del medio, como si las pasarelas siguieran esperándola pero la realidad es que no era así.

Terminado el desayuno Lady Miho pidió a Makoto que la llevase a su habitación, era hora de su _'siesta rejuvenecedora'_. Él me pidió esperarlo en las cercanías mientras llevaba la silla de ruedas hasta el pasillo y se perdía en el mismo. Me quedé por largo rato mirando a otros vestidos como yo deambular de un lado a otro, algunos sentados en sillones individuales jugando shogi con los enfermeros y unos gritos estremecedores de un anciano al fondo del pasillo que parecía no alertar a nadie.

Escuché entonces, en una de las habitaciones que cruzaban la cocina, el suave sonido de un instrumento. Empecé a andar por entre las personas aproximándome a tan armoniosa melodía que a su vez emitía una melancolía penetrante que me generó un nudo en la garganta conforme me aproximaba. Ahí, detrás de esa puerta, una ancianita curiosa tenía los ojos cerrados y movía los dedos al compás de las notas.

—**Solo un hombre enamorado puede tocar con tanta dulzura y tanta tristeza** —dijo ella a la nada aun de pie a lado de la puerta. Por suerte había una pequeña abertura en ella por donde la música se colaba y con tranquilidad abrí un poco de esta descubriendo al dueño de aquellas notas.

Tenía los cabellos oscuros como la noche, una espalda notoriamente ancha. Vestía ropas del mismo azul que el mío y una hombrera suelta le pegaba en la espalda. Seguía tocando con intensidad aquel enorme piano de cola, dejando las notas escapar como si con ellas expresara lo que su corazón aguardaba: Amor, desamor, tristeza, perdición y finalmente la dulce promesa de algo que nunca sucederá. Un enfermero, algo bajo de estatura, entró a la habitación haciéndome de lado y fue directamente al otro joven.

—**Yamazaki-kun, le he dicho que no se quite la hombrera**…—el chico detuvo la música y miró al enfermero de cabellos grises. Suspiró, se puso de pie mostrando lo imponente que era y lo temible que lucía, aun así fue educado, se colocó la hombrera y acomodó su brazo ene ella._ "Una lesión_" fue lo que pensé y apenas unos segundos después me percaté de que me observaba con esos ojos aqua marina.

Le sostuve la mirada por unos momentos en silencio, dejando cierta tensión en el ambiente mientras el pequeño enfermero cerraba el piano. Después, rompiendo el momento tan extraño e incómodo, sentí la mano de alguien tocar mi espalda. Giré un poco y me encontré nuevamente con esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa.

—**Haru-chan ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín?** —preguntó. Asentí un poco para, sin volver la vista al otro chico, salir de ahí. Sin embargo hubo algo, un segundo en que percibí que la presencia de aquel sujeto provocaba cosas destructivas, cosas tristes. Lo supe porque Makoto apretó un poco de mis prendas mientras nos alejábamos de aquel sitio.

Caminamos hasta atravesar el lugar donde aquellas personas estaban sentadas y tras una puerta corrediza llegamos al inmenso jardín. A unos pasos una mujer leía tranquilamente un libro mientras que un poco más lejos una chica pelirroja acompañada de su enfermero estaba sentada en una silla mirando a la nada. Sus cabellos sujetados con una coleta ondeaban con el viento, sus ojos perdidos eran de un color similar y sus labios levemente cacarizos causaban una impresión de descuido hacia sí misma. Aun así, aquella chica de aspecto demacrado, parecía un ángel del cielo olvidado por Dios. Tras ella un peliazul con lentes de aumento leía atentamente un libro, por la portada pude notar que se trataba de "_Ventajas de ser invisible_", algo que le gustaba a las jóvenes de su edad pues ella lucía, en apariencia, un poco más joven que yo.

—**Haru-chan ¿Quieres también leer un poco?** —miré a Makoto, por algún motivo no podía responder y entonces divagué pensando ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había dicho palabra alguna? Él asintió entendiendo y fue a una especie de repisa a lado de la entrada donde reposaban, tras unas puertecillas de madera con llave, varios libros de fácil comprensión. —**¿Qué te gustaría leer?**

Caminé hacia el estante entrando nuevamente a la sala y exploré con la vista todos. Pasé los dedos por encima de los lomos de los libros viendo títulos, recordando cuales había leído anteriormente, cuales había desechado y otros tantos que me habían obligado a leer. Seleccioné _"20000 leguas de un viaje submarino"*._ Makoto río tomando el libro y cerrando la puertecilla de madera con llave nuevamente.

—**Julio Verne. Lectura pesada ¿No?** —me entregó el libro, lo palpé en mis manos y recordé que cuando lo leí siendo un niño no parecía tan complicado e imaginar al enorme y majestuoso _Nautillus_ hacía que en mi estómago un revoloteo increíble se suscitara.

Aquel día me senté en una banca en pleno jardín con la anciana a unos metros de mí y la chica junto a su enfermero a unos pasos. Makoto se fue a revisar la habitación de Lady Miho en caso de que ya hubiese despertado mientras yo me perdía nuevamente en aquel universo submarino. Es cierto, aquella lectura parecía algo pesada y sin embargo me sorprendía nuevamente de la habilidad del autor para definir cada detalle y cada pieza de una máquina que no sería inventada si no 100 años después.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el andar veloz de una persona que cruzó a mi lado. Su cabello rojo, un cuerpo ligeramente atlético y de estatura similar a la mía fue rápidamente a la chica en silla de ruedas. Se inclinó arrodillándose a ella sutilmente, yo seguí cada movimiento y me quedé extrañado ante la forma de su dentadura tras esa sonrisa animada. Sus ojos eran rojizos y por aquellas características y leves rasgos deduje que era familiar de ella.

—**Gou ¿Cómo estás?** —dijo él mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que no contestó nada, ella solo le miró y estiró la mano imitando el movimiento del chico, rosando con sus dedos los mofletes de aquel joven.

—**Le leía el libro que trajo** —comentó el enfermero. Solo en ese momento pude ignorar totalmente los relatos de Julio Verne al ver como el pelirrojo se incorporaba y miraba al enfermero de lentes de una manera que no podía describir. Había un brillo curioso en sus ojos y sus labios parecían en la vacilación sobre si sonreír o quedarse en quietud. El pelirrojo actuaba con nerviosismo, uno bastante obvio mientras pasaba su mano sobre los cabellos de la nuca.

—**Sí, gracias por hacer esto** —había dicho de la forma más tranquila que pudo, era fácil de leer, aún más fácil que Verne.

—**Es mi trabajo.** —se aproximó a la chica y acomodó la frazada que tenía sobre sus piernas**—vayamos dentro, es hora de tomar tu medicación.**

No hubo respuesta. De igual forma me perdí en los últimos detalles de una de las pocas charlas con sentido que había escuchado en todo el día por volver mi vista e imaginación al instante en que el _Nautillus_ ascendía para recargar oxígeno y me percaté de la retirada de los dos chicos y la joven hasta el momento en que pasaron cerca de mí. Entonces alcé la vista y pude observarlos más de cerca, pude sentir ese aroma a cloro de su ropa aún más penetrante que el mío y esas pequeñas ojeras que se pintaban bajo sus ojos. Entonces se fueron y me quedé en soledad en aquel jardín. No me percaté del tiempo pero es posible que encerrado en el mundo literario algunas horas hubiesen pasado.

Eso era agradable. Cuando estaba en el exterior nunca había tiempo de tomar aire en calma, leer un libro y no preocuparse sobre el dinero de la quincena, la gasolina del auto, el aumento en los impuestos y la ropa que usaría. No tenía que pensar en que cocinar si madre no estaba y que haría el día en que ellos faltaran aunque, por un vago instante pensé, ¿Cómo estarán ellos ahora? ¿Vendrán a visitarme como aquel chico a la pelirroja? ¿Me extrañarán?

No es que tuviera una mala relación con ellos, tampoco era buena, solo era regular.

Y es que si me ponía a considerar cuanta gente, además de mis padres, podrían notar mi ausencia o extrañarme aunque sea un poco… era lamentable descubrir que el número era bastante bajo por no decir nulo. Así que si, esa chica podía sentirse afortunada.

Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el enfermero que se encargaba de mis cuidados. Parecía un tanto nervioso, ansioso y el cabello levemente desacomodado mientras sus manos temblaba sutilmente y las ocultaba dentro de sus bolsillos para que no las notase, tal vez. Me miró, sonrió intentando verse natural y dijo más tranquilo.

—**¿Quieres entrar? Ya casi es hora de las actividades** —no entendí a qué se refería pero acepté.

El libro regresó al estante, la sala principal se llenaba de pacientes y enfermeros reuniéndose alrededor de un punto. A unos pasos el pelinegro se había sentado al lado de su enfermero, la pelirroja había sido llevada por su familiar y Lady Miho ya había despertado siendo acomodada a mi lado. Un televisor frente a nosotros, una película tranquila. Supongo que cada día había actividades para mantener trabajando nuestras mentes, para des estresarnos y hacer algo diferente. En un principio me pareció raro pero al verlos a todos tan concentrados a las imágenes lo entendí.

Nadie aquí tiene un hogar, nadie aquí es parte de ningún lugar. Nadie aquí a cometido un crimen y su único pecado es tener su mente en un lugar diferente. Encerrados sin derecho a fianza, alejados de una sociedad que nos rechaza ¿Estoy molesto por ello? En absoluto. Yo también rechazo a esta sociedad, rechazo a los que me han herido y llamado loco, rechazo a quienes creen que pueden etiquetarme y manejarme.

Yo encontré mi libertad aquí mismo.

**_~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI_**

_Me he esforzado y espero les gustase este inicio. Tendrá drama y emoción por igual. Agradecería un review motivante para cenar[?]_

_Idea original de : **Zakki**_


	2. La última flor

_Me siento infinitamente emocionada por que les ha agradado este proyecto y por que se clavaron con la historia y me han estado pidiendo el capitulo 2. __**MIL GRACIAS**__. Les gustó la narrativa, me he esforzado y nunca había escrito de esta manera y que bueno que les agradó. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ustedes a mi, yo a ustedes y nos llevemos de maravilla. Gracias por apoyar._

_Actualizaciones, noticias y demás en la página de facebook :__** Zakki **_

_**DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~**__**DLI~**__**DLI~**_

**Capitulo 2 **\- La última flor

Y la mañana siguiente fue en apariencia un poco más monótona que la anterior y eso, siendo sinceros, es lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida. Desperté por suerte en una cama, la ventana filtraba los primeros rayos de la mañana y las sabanas frías y blancas me daban un falso cobijo. A lado de la camilla incómoda e individual estaba un mueble de madera con un vaso con agua de plástico, un pequeño cajón en el mismo mueble y un plato metálico a lado de aquel vaso.

Apenas un par de parpadeos me hicieron caer en cuenta de mi realidad, del por qué no estaba en mi cálida habitación y el por qué no escuchaba los gritos de las discusiones matutinas de mamá y papá. Mis padres eran un tanto introvertidos, les costaba expresar su sentir a menos de que ese mismo fuese la ira o el coraje, entonces explotaban como bombas de tiempo las cuales habían estado conteniendo por casi veinte años las cosas que se querían decir. Las peleas entre ambos habían aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses y tras escucharlos descubrí cosas que yo no sabía ni quería saber de ellos.

Ambos solían viajar mucho. Se conocieron en la universidad y se enamoraron, se graduaron juntos y empezaron a pasos agigantados una vida de negocios y placeres. Amaban conocer varias ciudades, en casa había fotos de Viena, Arabia, Suiza, Argentina y Canadá regados en una hermosa pared. Yo veía la misma constantemente, los veía a ambos tan sonrientes y con ganas de devorarse el mundo pero en aquel entonces no estaba yo. A esa misma pared la llamé_ "La pared de los sueños rotos"_.

Tan pronto mi madre descubrió su embarazo no pudo viajar más. Papá en un acto de empatía y responsabilidad decidió permanecer a su lado pero, el encerrarse en casa, criar a un hijo no planeado y dejar esos sueños de ir a China, a Australia y a muchos lugares más fue cobrando factura en sus personalidades, en sus años y en sus ánimos. No es que ellos fueran malos padres es solo que ellos no querían serlo. ¿Eso me molesta? No, en realidad no.

Pienso que muchas personas de ese mundo viven cosas que no quisieran vivir, cosas para las que no están listos y cosas que para nada desean. Mis padres fueron uno de esos casos, y sin embargo, el hecho de no huir y responsabilizarse fue un acto admirable. Aun huyendo no estaría molesto, creo que al igual que ellos que vieron por mi yo hubiera visto por ellos y de ser posible me hubiese alejado para que fuesen felices.

Alguna vez lo hice. Recuerdo que de adolescente salí de casa corriendo con una mochila pequeña en la que cargaba unas cuantas cosas. Estuve vagando sin rumbo casi todo el día y me di cuenta que el mundo ahí fuera es difícil, que nadie te escucha, que nadie te da la mano. Había tanto ruido, tanta gente, tanto de todo que me sentí asfixiado y solo había podido sentarme en un rincón cercano a esa tienda de conveniencia mientras escuchaba policías y ambulancias en las cercanías y gritos, risas, cosas. Solo quería tranquilidad, esa a la que yo mismo estaba acostumbrado en casa pero yo realmente no quería volver, no quería seguir deteniendo los pasos de mamá y papá.

Recuerdo que alcé la vista, me encontré con una mirada curiosa y nada acorde con sus ropas, sus tatuajes y esos colgantes dorados que iban de su cuello hasta el centro de su pecho. Esos anillos dorados y plata y una curiosa gorra. Su mano pálida buscando estrechar la mía y yo tomándola para salir de aquel putrefacto rincón.

—**Buenos días, Haru-chan**—el enfermero entró a la habitación con un cesto plástico en mano donde la ropa del día yacía perfectamente doblada. La sonrisa de él lucía mucho más refrescante esa mañana y ese aroma a alcohol etílico y jabón que desprendía se impregnó en mis fosas nasales cuando se aproximó a mi cama **— !Hoy hay mucho que hacer!**

Bajé la mirada y solo quité en silencio la cobija que cubría mis pies descalzos, estos tocaron solo un poco el frío piso y finalmente fueron cubiertos por unas cómodas pantuflas de tela. Seguí a Makoto quien me hizo señas con la cabeza y así emprendí camino detrás de él. Atravesamos el pasillo, vislumbré cada habitación por la que podía con la mirada rápidamente hurgar. En una un anciano era alimentado en cama por aquel enfermero pequeño de cabellos platas quien sonreía hablando con el viejo, en la otra una dulce mujer era ayudada a ponerse de pie por otro enfermero. En una habitación más una señora de edad media aun dormía y en la última pude ver al hombre del piano sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana el extenso jardín.

Me detuve solo un par de segundos, aun una hombrera protegía aquella zona a lado de su cuello mientras posaba levemente su mano ahí. Seguí mi camino dejando de observarle, había una voz en mi cabeza curiosa que quería saber que pasaba realmente con él pero mi personalidad decía que era impropio y solo deseaba seguir su camino, llegar a la regadera y perderse entre las gotas de agua.

—**Antes del baño me gustaría que participaras en los ejercicios matutinos** —dijo mostrando su canasta frente a mí y señalando un vestidor. La tomé y tras revisar me percaté de que aquello era ropa deportiva de un color grisáceo. No podía recordar la última vez que hice ejercicio, de hecho la última vez que hice deporte fue cuando era tan solo un niño.

En aquel entonces tenía pasión por la natación pero mis padres no vieron de ello un futuro prometedor. Recuerdo que cuando les dije mi deseo de nadar profesionalmente ellos se sentaron junto a mí en aquella sala y dijeron un montón de cosas que justo ahora no puedo recordar pero que debieron ser fuertes y certeras para que yo cambiara de opinión. Creo que los padres viven pensando más en lo conveniente que en la felicidad, supongo que eso significa ser adulto y es un camino que me negué a aceptar. Por eso estoy aquí.

Tras salir con la ropa deportiva, la cual era más cómoda que la habitual, caminamos hasta el patio trasero donde algunas otras personas vestidas de igual forma andaban. Giré mi vista esperando encontrar a alguien que hubiese conocido el día anterior y solo pude notar a la dulce mujer que escuchaba el piano o a aquella que cantaba por la mañana.

—**Miss Miho no puede asistir**—dijo como si atinara a mi pregunta mientras, estando ahí de pie y observando a las personas, Makoto charlaba conmigo de una manera muy común —**Solo algunos pueden realizar los ejercicios. Miss Miho va a un grupo de terapia.**

Y ahí estaba la respuesta. Miss Miho, la chica de cabellos rojos y el pianista no estarían ahí por razones obvias. No es que realmente me preocupasen es solo que, esas personas en específico, tenían características y emitían una sensación diferente al resto, algo que me hacía recordarles más que a los demás. Supongo de aquella la primera vez que sentí algo así sobre las personas. En una vida estresante de oficina y con una ciudad andante que no conoce el descanso es común ir por las calles y pensar de todos como sombras, como personas sin alma alguna que andan al igual que yo. Pero en este lugar donde la libertad y la paz se respiran pude, por primera vez, concentrarme y mirar más allá, pensar

Hicimos calentamientos ese día, cosas muy básicas en el extenso jardín de ese lugar instruidos por un entrenador que se hacía llamar Sasabe. Algo peculiar y animado, tal vez bastante para un grupo de personas que apenas y entendían lo que intentaba decir. Mientras me flexionaba hacia un costado y al otro escuché un ruido que captó mi atención, un sonido de un ave bebé en las cercanías. Me detuve un instante y aprovechando una distracción del entrenador me escabullí del grupo.

Crucé unas arboledas de las cercanías y encontré un cerco más alto que yo protegía la zona. Detrás del mismo había césped algo creciente, concreto teñido de azul y una especie de piscina de baja profundidad. Todo eso estaba dentro del mismo terreno de aquel lugar aunque restringido para todos. Dentro de aquella misma seca y derruida piscina pude notar un pajarillo bebé que en vano buscaba salir del mismo, aleteaba hacia arriba y volvía a caer varios centímetros antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Busqué con la mirada alguna forma de entrar, cuando fuese medio día el sol sería tan apremiante que el pequeño no sobreviviría. Pasé mis manos por las rejas, pensé en saltar aunque la parte alta parecía peligrosa y, mientras los llantos del pajarillo crecían, mi desesperación hacia igual. ¿Qué era esa clase de sentimiento? ¿Empatía? ¿Humanidad? No lo sabía pero me asfixiaba aunque no de la manera en que mi antigua vida hacia si no de una forma dolorosa, de una forma que exclamaba dentro de mi_ "Si no haces algo perderá la vida"_.

**—Haru…**—su voz detuvo aquellos gritos momentáneamente y giré para notar al enfermero a unos pasos tras de mi—** Haru, no es buena idea que…**—señalé al lugar que anteriormente observaba y Makoto pudo notar la causa de mi separación del grupo. Sus cejas se mostraron con preocupación y se aproximó a la reja observando al pajarillo— **¡Cielos! Se ve agotado…**

Makoto miró hacia atrás y me hizo una seña para que le siguiera caminando justo alrededor de la reja hasta llegar a una esquina. Con sus manos hizo que esta se hundiera un poco y empujándola con su cuerpo fue removiéndola hasta poder cruzar al otro lado. Sujetó la misma y con un movimiento de su mano me indicó que pasara tras él. Me agaché solo un poco para poder entrar en aquel sitio cuyo suelo no se veía por la hierba mala y solo pude pensar que, de enterarse alguien más, él estaría en problemas pero no pareció importarle.

Tan pronto ambos estuvimos del otro lado nos detuvimos en la orilla de la seca piscina miramos al parajillo que nuevamente estiraba las alas pequeñas intentando en vano salir. Mientras Makoto miraba alrededor buscando el nido del cual provenía decidí bajar, no había tiempo que perder.

—**Haru, espera**…—me habló pero ya me encontraba frente al pequeño. Cuando lo sostuve con mis manos aleteó asustado, queriendo ser libre, queriendo huir. Le observé por un rato, tuve una sensación angustiante al recodar ese miedo dentro de mí, esa adrenalina invadirme cuando había peligro y, como si me hubieran golpeado la mejilla reaccioné ante las palabras de Makoto — **Vamos, te ayudaré a salir.**

Le miré, estiraba su mano hacia mí y con el pequeño en mis manos decidí colocarlo, con sumo cuidado, en una de las bolsas de mi pants. Miré la mano de Makoto, como me la ofrecía para salir y algo dudoso la tomé, subí ayudado por su fuerza y tuve una sensación curiosa. Estando fuera saqué el ave de la bolsa, este estaba enérgico por suerte y con la ayuda de él subió a su pequeño nido en un árbol de las cercanías y aleteaba feliz mientras Makoto sonreía.

Podía recordar una reducida cantidad de personas que justo ahora se preguntarían que sería de mí. De esas pocas dos eran mis padres, uno era alguien más. En toda esta vida tan soporífera y ruin nunca conocí no recuerdo a alguien a quien hubiese llamado 'amigo', era un título desconocido para mí, algo que no sentía merecer pero en esa alegría y buena disposición, en esa nobleza sin pretensión tal vez podía encontrar esa misma palabra, tal vez podía encontrarlo en él.

—**Volvamos antes de tener problemas**—y dicho esto salimos de aquel lugar prohibido dejando atrás el nido, la piscina vacía y al alegre pajarillo.

Ese día mientras desayunaba Miss Miho estuvo presente contándome cosas de sus viajes y de gente maravillosa que conocía mientras yo miraba la comida que hoy era particularmente insípida. Makoto estaba con nosotros, la ropa deportiva ya no era mi vestimenta y lo agradecía pues el usar unas cómodas pantuflas todo el día era un lujo que gustoso recibía. Los trajes elegantes, las corbatas y los zapatos tan brillantes que reflejaban todo era algo de lo que me había aburrido, que me había intoxicado por lo que esa ropa, aun con su aroma clorado, era perfecta.

Cuando daba otra bocanada al desayuno hubo un escándalo, un grito en las cercanías. Makoto se puso de pie como si fuera un resorte pero dudó un instante. Tenía su puño izquierdo ligeramente apretado como si hubiese frustración y una preocupación en su mirada que parecía angustiante. Miss Miho no se había inmutado y seguía inmersa en su mundo charlando sin cesar mientras yo miré a Makoto queriendo decirle que partiera, que fuera ayudar, que todo estaría bien. Un grito más se escuchó, el exhaló y se sentó en su lugar mientras en el pasillo corrían un par de encargados hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

—**Makoto, querido. Estoy exhausta ¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación?**—dijo Miss Miho rompiendo la tensión. Makoto asintió sin emitir sonido y fue extraño, fue una especie de tristeza verlo reaccionar así ¿Qué estaría pasando en aquel lugar? No lo supe pero tan pronto Makoto partió con ella me puse de pie, anduve camino hacia el extenso pasillo y al fondo pude ver la habitación donde me habían recluido anteriormente, esa habitación cerraba su puerta y dentro había alguien.

En ese momento no podía imaginarlo pero algo peligroso estaba ocurriendo ahí y tras entrever a un médico en la habitación contigua preferí bajar la mirada, mantener un perfil bajo y alejarme de aquello que olía a problemas. Básicamente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, me sentí como mi yo de hacia una semana. Esa clase de persona que vaga por la calle, ve que alguien abusa o molesta a otra persona, se hace de la vista gorda y sigue caminando para no salir afectado; justo de esa manera me vi, justo de esa manera me asquee de mí mismo.

Abrí la puertecilla que daba al jardín tan repleto de césped y con ese sol mañanero al que no pude negarme observar mientras nuevamente divagaba en mis adentros. Ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas _"recluso"_ y estaba conforme, internamente hablando, de esa maravillosa oportunidad de hablar tanto conmigo mismo

¿Cada cuánto tiempo las personas nos damos la oportunidad de sentarnos y charlar de aquello que nos concierne solo a nosotros? ¿Cada cuánto podemos conocernos? La verdad es que muy poco pues pasamos la mayor parte del día pensando en lo que hace el otro, en lo que rige al mundo, en las cosas como los gastos, las peleas, el dolor y en un sinfín de cosas que, aunque se relacionan con nosotros, no tienen que ver con nosotros. A veces, o por lo menos durante cierto tiempo cada día, debemos de pensar en nuestra salud mental, llenarnos de buenas ideas y preocuparse por uno mismo. De haberlo hecho tal vez yo no habría caído en la locura.

Observando nuevamente en el jardín divisé a la pelirroja junto a su enfermero quien nuevamente leía un libro justo como el día anterior. Ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y saliendo de mi egoísmo me pregunté si ella estaría pensando en sí misma. Dejé de lado la idea pues fue interrumpida por el andar del chico pelirrojo que iba hacia ellos en lo que pude deducir era un ritual diario. Justo como el día anterior se inclinó hacia ella, saludó al enfermero con los ojos llenos de estrellas y mostró esa sonrisa perturbadora de dientes afilados.

Me quedé observándolos por largo rato, como es que el pelirrojo extendía un papel al enfermero, como este lo tomaba sorprendido mientras el otro se tallaba en la nuca. Un curioso comportamiento, algo que había observado alguna vez en la oficina pero decidí ignorar más ahora me parecía interesante. Recuerdo que ese día el enfermero de lentes asintió, el pelirrojo sonrió aún más emocionado que antes y tras una larga despedida se fue. Aquel día también pude notar como el de lentes sonreía más que antes y un rubor le invadía constantemente las mejillas.

—**Haru ¿Quieres leer un libro?**—mi observación fue interrumpida y yo solo le observé negando un poco, levantándome de la banca donde estaba sentado y yendo hacia Makoto. —**Disculpa por dejarte tanto tiempo, tenía algo que ver…**

No comprendí y solo me mantuve esperando escuchar más pero él parecía la clase de personas que se guardaban los problemas o las malas noticias para sí mismo ¿No es eso dañino también? No quiero decir que las personas deban externar todo lo que sienten pero un desahogo de vez en cuando es necesario. Deseaba que él lo viera así.

Y los días empezaron a correr y después de esos dos primeros no hubo nada que contar. No es que fueran totalmente rutinarias las actividades, a veces jugaba ajedrez contra el anciano de la habitación de enfrente y a veces seguía leyendo aquel libro de _Julio Verne_, otros días me sentaba a observar a esa pelirroja o escuchaba a Miss Miho hablarme sobre las Islas Canarias. Pero entre todas las personalidades que mi mente había captado y digerido había una que no veía desde hace días y era precisamente la del pianista. Cuatro días después, cuando andaba por el extenso pasillo con sus blancos y su lustrado piso, miré hacia la puerta de lo que denominé_ "el confinamiento solitario"_ y esta estaba cerrada. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él estaba en ese lugar.

—**Haruka Nanase…**—dijo una enfermera interrumpiendo mi duelo mental—**tienes una visita.**

Ladee la cabeza y me puse en marcha hacia donde ella me indicaba arrastrando las pantuflas de color azulado. Makoto estaba junto con Miss Miho ese día por lo que anduve solitario inmerso en mis propias ideas sin escuchar sus risas o intentos de conversación, y no es que me desagradaran pero era difícil hablar tal vez con alguien como yo, todo el mundo lo decía así. Escuché una queja y un sonido metálico en la habitación anexa.

—**¿Eh? ¿Esto también?**—dijo una voz vagamente conocida quien, después de chistar, parecía dejar otro artículo de metal haciendo ruido con los demás — **Vaya caos**…—cuando le vi no lo pude creer y pareciera ser que él tampoco. Sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión de sorpresa y corriendo hacia mí con tal alevosía tomó de mis manos— **¡Haru-chan! ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

Recordé aquel día en que le conocí, como su mano me sacó de aquel putrefacto agujero y mientras las estrellas iluminaban con armonía el cielo oscuro me salvó de ese miedo, de esa angustia, de esa ansiedad. Recuerdo que ese día clavé mis ojos en su exceso de anillos, en sus pálidas manos tatuados con letras, en su gran chamarra y en otros tatuajes más que se mostraban en sus clavículas, en su risa infantil y en sus ojos enormes y rosas. De mi lista de personas que podían estar pensando en mi él era el número tres después de papá y mamá, él lo era…

—**¡Tardé tanto en descubrir que había sido de ti Haru-chan!**—todas sus cadenas y excesos de colgantes reposaban en un canasto por seguridad, la enfermera le había quitado todos y cada uno y ahora los cargaba hacia un locker —** ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Wow, eso es tan fuerte.**

Miré sus manos que aún seguían tomando las mías y asentí mientras él seguía hablando sin parar. Ese día en que me encontró después de huir de mi hogar conocí algo en el mundo tan hermoso como la ciudad nocturna y sus extensos paisajes coloridos, el andar de una motocicleta y el olor a cigarro, que aun en una podrida metrópolis las flores crecían y, por estúpido o cursi que suene, la presencia de ese chico era la única flor que había conocido en la vida.

**—Pueden pasar a la sala y le ruego que no alce la voz**—le regañó una enfermera, él se disculpó avergonzado y fuimos hacia el lugar de descanso.

**—Haru-chan, han pasado meses desde que nos vimos por última vez y en ese entonces te veías mal. Ahora te vez más relajado y eso es bueno** —se sentó en el sillón sin cuidado alguno y con las piernas abiertas. Vestía con esas fachas de siempre, ese expansor en su oreja izquierda y unos cuantos aretes en la derecha que seguro no pudieron ver por su cabello rubio.

Después de nuestro primer encuentro supe que él se llamaba Nagisa Hazuki y era un vago desempleado que vivía en una invasión de vagonetas a las afueras de la ciudad. No hablaba sobre su familia o si tenía pareja, no hablaba de nada personal jamás solo de comida, diversión y animales. Tenía alrededor de veintitrés tatuajes seis perforaciones y posiblemente, por el arma en el cajón de su cocina, un historial criminal no limpio. ¿Cómo una persona con rostro infantil podía tener esa clase de vida? Alguna vez me lo pregunté pero no soy ni remotamente esa clase de persona curiosa que lo preguntaría por lo que, cuando fui a su humilde morada solo observé y seguí escuchando los fragmentos de locuras de las que él hablaba.

Nagisa era un año más chico que yo y sin embargo conocía más de la libertad y de cigarrillos, de cómo abrir autos y encenderlos sin una llave, era una contraparte total de lo que yo era, algo totalmente opuesto y de cierta manera, mientras pasaron los años y nuestros encuentros eran comunes, decidí empezar a evitarle ¿La causa? Admito que sentía celos de él.

Dejé de cruzar por las calles donde sabía que él deambulaba pues anteriormente, cuando nos encontrábamos, él alzaba la mano con alegría y me arrastraba a caminar con él, subirme a su moto, sentarnos en la orilla de un puente mientras bebíamos alguna cerveza. Era un curioso contraste, la gente nos miraba extraño pues un vago y un hombre de traje miraban el rio mientras la tarde caía.

—**Cuando dejamos de vernos pensé que era porque Haru-chan me odiaba pero… ahora sé que es por que habías estado aquí** —dijo él con una sonrisa mientras miraba al suelo y no tuve corazón para decirle que se equivocaba. En ese momento sentí que pese a él ser lo que llaman '_una lacra social'_ yo era un humano horrible por hacerle eso. De Nagisa aprendí que un traje y una corbata no me hacía mejor y que en medio de esa ciudad de prejuicios él era la última flor.

**—¿Haru?**— Makoto apareció mirándonos a unos pasos algo confuso, Nagisa sonrió alzando la mano y ese temor inicial de su rostro se deformó a una sutil sonrisa.

—**Debes ser el enfermero de Haru-chan ¡Soy Nagisa!**—estiró la mano hacia él y Makoto la acogió de la misma manera.

—**Un gusto. Es bueno saber que Haru tiene amigos** —me sentí sorprendido al título y algo desconcertado a decir verdad. No podía, aunque quisiera, llamarme su amigo pues le di la espalda por tanto tiempo y eso no hacen los amigos, o al menos no deberían hacerlo. Nagisa asintió y tenía en sus labios una gran sonrisa.

—**Gracias por cuidar de él**—fue lo único que dijo y Makoto mostrándose con algo de ¿vergüenza? ¿Timidez? Asintió.

—**A sido su primer semana pero se ha adaptado muy bien…**

Sentí aquellas palabras como un golpe en la nuca, Nagisa seguía riendo pero no le culparía si me odiaba pues él pensaba que nuestra distancia era por mi enclaustramiento.

Nunca fui bueno haciendo amigos, preocupándome por la gente, siendo constante como todos hacían. Tampoco fui bueno charlando, la semana que he durado en este lugar creo que no he dicho palabra alguna y aun así Makoto me entendía por eso en mi paz mental pensé que entre nosotros había una especie de conexión desconocida pero no era así. Recordé a Nagisa, a ese olor a tabaco y el sonido de su motocicleta, las risas que lanzaba bajo la luna y las estrellas reflejadas en el extenso océano después de trabajar, esa libertad que envidaba. Esa conexión era conocida y la había tenido anteriormente y la dejé escapar.

Tal vez de haberme aferrado a esa flor la locura no me hubiera embargado. No culparía para nada si Nagisa me hubiese odiado en ese momento.

Después de eso se alejaron unos pasos de mí y charlaron en secreto, supongo que le contó un poco de mi condición, de lo que me había arrastrado a ese sitio. Miré por el enorme ventanal recargándome en el respaldo del sillón y volví la vista a la pelirroja. Por algún motivo en sus cabellos podía perderme, aun en la distancia, y borrar las ideas de la inmundicia que mi persona representa, en como fui cruel y egoísta, olvidé ese capítulo doloroso y esa punzada en el pecho.

—**Haru-chan…—**su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y miré algo cansado. Nagisa estaba inclinado delante mío con una rodilla en el suelo. Desde ahí noté nuevamente esos tatuajes, esa cara adornada con una tierna sonrisa entre comprensión, una que sentí no merecer —** Prometo visitarte nuevamente.**

Solo lo observé un largo momento y vi que en su mirada no había resentimiento alguno. Cerré los labios y asentí, tal vez tardaría en entender que un amigo no es quien siempre está a tu lado si no quien regresa pese a todo. Ese día Nagisa se fue junto con esa promesa dejándome una sensación de calidez. Ese día probé un pedazo pequeño del pastel llamado humanidad.

_**DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~**__**DLI~**__**DLI~**_

_Haru está aprendiendo cosas nuevas y eso es maravilloso ¿no creen? !Apareció Nagisa! Si, los que han visto 50%Off saben que está basado en esa versión y va a dar un contraste moderadamente cómico a esta historia para mantener el equilibrio. Ya verán más de él y lo importante que es para Haru... ¿Donde estará Sousuke? ¿Para cuando el SouMako, Zakki del mal? !Pronto! !Ahora a los reviews!._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_-!**pammesufree** que es fan del harugou! No hay muchas fanaticas de la pareja pero con esta historia salieron a la luz jaja. _

_-**lizbee** gracias por tus palabras, !Son muy motivantes!_

_-**ittoki-kun** que aunque no es fan del harugou ama el soumako, !Gracias por tus palabras pronto sabremos más de ello!_

_-**soumako3** que seguro es fan del soumako(?) jajajaja !Gracias por leer!_

_-**stefaniaO** que ama el harugou y el rinrei. !Es cierto! Quise hacer algo diferente, gracias por tus palabras._

_-** .15** !Gracias! Espero llenar sus expectativas._

_**-Marihanitha** quien es de las personas que más me motiva a escribir !Gracias!_

_!Gracias a todos los que leen pero no comentan también. Esto sigue por ustedes!_

**_Atte. Zakki_**


	3. Felicidad

_Estoy muy feliz por todos sus comentarios y la aceptación que han tenido al fic. Gracias por esperar la actualización, entre mi empleo y mis vicios y hobbies siempre me hago tiempo para avanzar poco a poco. Sigan disfrutando la historia y gracias por comentar. _

**~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI**

**Capitulo 3** \- Felicidad

¿Qué es la felicidad? La felicidad es esa sensación que te hace sentir que despertar por las mañanas valga la pena, cuando la satisfacción interna es tan grande que se desborda como sonrisas apacibles o enormes, ese sentimiento que se contagia o provoca envidias, un golpe amable contra el pecho que te hace querer gritar al mundo lo fantástico que es estar ahí viviendo eso. Pero la felicidad entre todos los sentimientos es el menos valorado, el más fugaz, el que menos recuerdas.

Cuando la mayoría de las personas de esa ciudad gris intentaban definir su vida para nada usaban la palabra felicidad. Dentro de esa misma oficina de sombras y estrés los empleados hablaban de penas, peleas y un mundo que se desolidificaba ante la corrupción y la guerra. Palabras como_ "estoy cansado"_, _"tengo sueño"_, _"no quisiera estar aquí"_ es el pan de todos los días y había escasas personas que alzaban la vista y decían _"soy feliz"_ pero esas felicidades son opacadas por tristezas.

Y pienso que el problema de la gente allá afuera es sobrevalorar el dolor e infravalorar la felicidad.

Pocas veces me sentí feliz. Recuerdo alguna vez haber ido a un rio junto a papá y pescar algunos peces, entonces me sentí feliz. Recuerdo que una navidad recibí el juguete que quería y creo haber sonreído. Recuerdo cuando Nagisa se sentaba en la orilla del tejado de su camper y señalaba las luces de cantoya alzarse al cielo y entonces tuve una sensación similar. Ahora, estando aquí encerrado pude pensar en esos momentos y valorarlos por encima de toda la infelicidad y angustias. Creo que de haber hecho eso antes la locura no me hubiese arribado, pienso que el mundo debería aceptar que aun cuando existan las tristezas vale la pena vivir por que existen en pequeños detalles la felicidad.

Fue un día martes de la segunda semana cuando recibí una visita más. Me senté en el cómodo sillón requinable que daba al jardín mientras esos pasos se aproximaban y casi como si se tratase de un patrón pude reconocer a quienes pertenecían. Mamá tomó mi mano inclinándose ante mí, papá me miró aun estando de pie y ella parecía temblorosa, preocupada, como si tuviese una enfermedad terminal o si yo fuese un criminal.

Papá, mamá yo estoy bien solo he enloquecido.

Un par de sillas delante de mí fueron colocadas y uno se sentó a lado del otro mientras y los observaba en silencio. Makoto estuvo ahí un momento y justo como hizo con Nagisa les contó detalles de mi avance y el hecho de que no era muy conversador pero sin duda yo entendía. Era cierto, había pasado dos semanas ahí y sinceramente había olvidado el sonido de mi propia voz.

**—Haruka ¿Cómo te sientes?**—preguntó mamá y entonces solo pude observarla. Ella lucía tan fresca y no era tan grande de edad, sus cabellos negros y ojos azules, todos decían que salí a ella pero no me había detenido jamás a contemplarlo. Su mano izquierda reposaba sobre la derecha de papá y yo nunca les había visto tomarse de la mano, era bueno saber que algunas cosas habían cambiado.

**—Hemos pedido permiso para traer algunas de tus pertenencias para que te sientas como en casa pero nos dieron una enorme lista de cosas que no se pueden traer**—él traía un papel e mano con esos mismos puntos. Por un momento se sintió como si estuviera en un campamento de verano o algo por el estilo.

**—¿La comida es buena? Puedo traerte algo de comer por suerte, la próxima vez que volvamos lo haré**— mamá no era la mejor cocinera del mundo pero nadie se podía negar a la comida casera. No es que los alimentos de ese sitio fueran malos es solo que a veces se extrañaba la calidez de lo recién preparado.

Tras contarme un montón de cosas desde las noticias del mundo exterior que seguía destruyéndose poco a poco hasta el hecho de que nuestra vecina se casaría próximamente, y a la cual claro yo no conocía, ellos se despidieron con un abrazo, uno que me tomó por sorpresa y rara vez recibía.

¿Por qué la gente demuestra su afecto en esas situaciones? Tal vez deberían hacerlo más frecuentemente y no cuando las personas han perdido el rumbo, los padres sobre todo deben hacer sentir a sus hijos amados diariamente y no cuando es demasiado tarde. No soy el más apropiado para decirlo pues yo no soy afectuoso pero si lo hubiera sido muchas cosas ahora serían diferentes. Por repetitivo que suene, él hubiera no existe.

Cuando mamá me abrazó con fuerza pude sentir esa emoción, una emotividad y un aferro único. Aun cuando no hubiese planeado tener hijos debe ser difícil perder de esa forma al único pues indudablemente ella me quería, y yo a ella y me hubiera gustado hacer más por no lastimarla porque ella no lo merecía. No fue la mejor madre del mundo pero tampoco era mala y sus sacrificios debían tener recompensas pero ahora en sus orbes solo había lágrimas y seguro una pena inmensa en su corazón al saber que su pequeño estaba en ese lugar.

**—Perdóname, Haruka…debí ser la madre que merecías tener…**—y me quedé con la sensación en los labios de decirle que no era culpa suya si no mía, que no había nada que perdonar pero ellos solo se fueron tomados de la mano y yo me quedé ahí de pie como cuando niño, como cuando ellos se iban a trabajar y me dejaban en casa y yo miraba la puerta por horas llorando hacia dentro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí de pie pero el sonido de una melodía me sacó de ese trance. Esta venia de la misma habitación donde el piano de cola reposaba y tenía la misma tonada que la que había escuchado dos semanas atrás. Caminé con calma hasta detenerme frente a la puerta y tras abrirla me encontré con la vista del pianista tocando con armonía. A su lado su enfermero estaba de pie intentando en vano detenerle.

**—Por favor, va a lastimarse más…**—le hablaba con voz tranquila y el otro parecía abstracto, como si se hubiese encerrado en otro mundo, ni siquiera se dignó a verle y sus manos seguían interpretando una triste canción **— ¡Yamazaki-san!**

Él solo se levantó, su altura era superior a la del enfermero y por mucho. Vi su mano al aire, su entrecejo fruncido, una mueca de furia torcida en sus labios, la tensión en las venas de su frente. No sé si fue rápido, lento o cuánto tiempo pasó pero me quedé frio, de pie y solo bastó un parpadeo, la sensación de alguien corriendo a mi costado y un silencio. Abrí los ojos aun estando de pie en la puerta y me sorprendí al ver como un par de pequeñas manos retenían la brutalidad y fuerza del pianista. Sus brazos temblaban al sostener la fuerza del otro, sus ojos le miraban fijo y detrás de su cuerpo se escondía un sorprendido enfermero al ser defendido.

**—¡Basta! ¿Qué te sucede?** —dijo la persona quien le retenía, alguien a quien yo conocía y no pensé en ver nuevamente en esta situación. El pianista detuvo su golpe soltándose del agarre y cuando intentó propinar otro golpe a quien le había detenido unos médicos entraron a la misma sala, le sostuvieron a la fuerza, lo arremetieron contra el suelo mientras intentaban entre tres colocarle una camisa de fuerza. Solo pude observar toda la escena, como mientras más segundos pasaban la furia del pianista aumentaba, se jaloneaba y gruñía entre dientes. Parecía tener ataques de ira, unos incontrolables.

Apenas me hice de lado cuando los enfermeros pasaron prácticamente arrastrándole pese a sus silenciosas quejas y como sus orbes entre verde y azul se fijaron en mí con furia. Contuve el aire, abrí los labios y lo dejé salir. Por algún motivo me sentí nervioso, no muchas veces tenía esa sensación pero de trabajar aquí o por el simple hecho de estar aquí sabía que no debía acercarme a él. No despegué mi vista hasta que desaparecieron al doblar por el pasillo, seguro terminaría en el confinamiento donde encerraban a aquellos que hacían caos. Creo que él entre todos era quien más tiempo pasaba ahí.

**—¿E..estás bien**—preguntó el enfermero haciendo que volviera a centrar mi atención en esas dos personas que habían quedado en la habitación. Él ?nunca deja de sorprenderme, Nagisa había llegado en ese momento y sin pensarlo dos veces detuvo al pianista de su ataque contra el enfermero. Si, detuvo a un hombre que le llevaba bastante estatura y que apenas pudo ser retenido por tres enfermeros ¿Y qué hacia Nagisa? Simplemente sonreír.

**—Estoy bien, que bueno que no te hizo nada…**—él me miró, alzó la mano hacia mí con esa alegría de siempre —** Haru-chan, venía a visitarte y justo cuando iba a sorprenderte yo…no pude controlarme.**

Estaba muy agradecido de que no lo hubiese hecho, de que hubiera defendido al enfermero. Yo simplemente me hubiera quedado estático, observando, creo que ni siquiera hubiera podido alzar la voz para pedir auxilio. Nagisa, de todas las personas que conozco hasta ahora, era el único osado que pondría la mejilla por salvar a otro. Por eso agradecía que ese día estuviese ahí.

**—Estoy muy agradecido** —el enfermero hizo una reverencia **—tratar con Yamazaki-san es un poco difícil pero yo tengo esperanza de que se recupere…**

**—Eres el enfermero a cargo de él, uh** —dijo Nagisa mientras se veía pensativo.

**—Sí. Él ha tenido una vida algo difícil por lo que sé y a veces se enfurece.** —comentaba mientras yo les escuchaba y sin pensarlo aprendía cosas de ese hombre.

**—¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?—**Nagisa le cuestionó.

**—Pues él sufre ataques de ira, sé que se desataron después de un trauma por lo que siento que…**—hizo una pausa como si tomara valor y pude notar en los ojos de ese chico un brillo extraño ¿sería la esperanza?**— siento que si él encuentra la felicidad podrá superarlo poco a poco pero…**—miró el piano de madera, tocó la superficie y suspiró **—la música es lo único que le hace feliz y él no puede tocar.**

**—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?** —había preguntado alterado Nagisa.

**—Porque tiene una lesión en el hombro, una bala perforó el mismo y su movilidad se está limitando en todo su brazo pero…**—empezó a ponerse nervioso al vernos y darse cuenta de que había hablado de más **— yo no debería de contarles esto, ¡Lo lamento!**

**—Eh…descuida. Seguro has estado guardando todo esto para ti mismo ¿No es así?** —pude notar nerviosismo en el enfermero mientras bajaba la vista asintiendo y apretaba los labios. Nunca le había escuchado hablar tanto pero aquella era sin duda una habilidad curiosa de Nagisa, ganarse la confianza de la gente desde el primer momento. Él emanaba esa sensación que te hacia hablar, sabias con verle que él no te juzgaría. Creo que por eso, en un mundo de mudos de corazón, Nagisa había sido mi primer aliado.

**—Pe..permiso…**—el enfermero se excusó y corrió hasta la entrada, justo al lado mío y la voz de Nagisa le detuvo.

**—¡Espera! No se tu nombre!...**

**—¿Eh?**—apenas le miró, sus orejas estaban algo rojas—** soy Aiichirou, Nitori Aiichirou…**— Nagisa rio de esa forma tan natural en él.

**—Soy Nagisa Hazuki.. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar Ai-chan…**—el otro solo asintió sin emitir respuesta y salió por el pasillo corriendo de una forma graciosa. ¿Acaso él…**—¡Haru-chan!**

Captó mi atención. Él no parecía nada perturbado con los hechos ni lastimado de alguna manera, de hecho se le veía feliz, una felicidad distinta a la natural mientras miraba de reojo el pasillo por donde había partido el enfermero. Apenas dijo unas cosas más como_ "estoy feliz de verte_"_, "lamento haber tardado tanto en venir"_ cuando los dos caminando fuimos hacia el jardín tras la puerta corrediza. Esa vez, estando fuera, no había rastro alguna de la pelirroja y el enfermero de lentes solo había un montón de ancianos mirando a ningún punto en específico. Nagisa seguía charlando de cosas como lo que comió ayer, ese pan de la estación norte que tenía relleno de mermelada y cajeta que tanto le gustaba había subido de precio y tener trabajos temporales parecía que se había vuelto un problema para él.

Nagisa podía ser un vago pero de vez en cuando, de forma casual y cuando se le ofrecía, trabajaba lavando autos y haciendo mandados en los mercados de abastos. Algunas veces me contó que le ofrecieron vender cosas ilícitas, la misma policía lo había hecho con el objetivo de arrestarle y dejarle libre como una especie de ciclo en donde él ganaría dinero y parecería que ellos hacían su trabajo. Era una oferta a la que pocos desistían pero la verdad Nagisa podía parecer desesperado pero no tonto. Después de alguna vez, en su atrabancada juventud, haber probado esa clase de cosas decidió no tener nada que ver con ello de ninguna manera.

En las calles podía observar cómo la gente caía en eso víctima del miedo, del estrés, del dolor. Se volvían ni la sombra de lo que solían ser perdidos en un mundo del que jamás volverían. Amigos de él, gente que consideraba su familia había aceptado esa clase de vicios y por eso mismo Nagisa se había quedado poco a poco solo.

Hasta ese momento pensé que por eso Nagisa se había acercado a mí, tal vez en un citadino y empleado de oficina como yo creyó encontrar a alguien que no recurriría de un escape del cruel mundo para mantenerlo a su lado. Lamento que se equivocara pues aun cuando no recurrí a ese camino terminé huyendo de la realidad enfrascándome en mi locura. Ahora, viéndolo de esa forma, Nagisa debía estar muy solo allá afuera.

**—¿Haru-chan? ¿Estás bien?** —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad—** Te vez algo triste…**—solo negué y miré a otro punto hasta que prosiguió su charla— me gustaría saber si puedo trabajar en este lugar así yo podría ganar dinero y estar cerca de Haru-chan.

Y una vez más otra de las descabelladas ideas de Nagisa hacía su aparición. Recuerdo que siempre tenía esa iniciativa de hacer las cosas, esa frescura de creer que todo saldría bien y verlo tan emocionado con su nuevo plan fue como volver al ayer aunque ahora ambos estaríamos en un mejor lugar.

Estuvo un buen rato conmigo en el jardín charlando de las cosas que había hecho, los lugares en donde había estado, lo espectacular que fue el festival del fin de semana y a diferencia de las anécdotas de mis padres hizo equilibrar la balanza pintando al mundo de rosa. Aun así volver al mundo exterior no era atractivo para mí; tras su partida me quedé varios minutos contemplando el jardín en paz, como este se extendía y al fondo aquellos arboles ondeaban ocultando aquella vieja piscina encercada.

Caminé atravesando por encima del césped sintiendo una cierta atracción a aquel lugar, parte de mis recuerdos de infancia volvían a golpearme y el sueño frustrado. Cuando salí del agua en aquella última competencia jamás pensé que sería la última vez que lo haría en la vida. Me alcé en el podio junto con una medalla en la cual podía reflejarme y tan pronto alcé la vista las luces se apagaron, el agua frente a mi desapareció y me encontré a mí mismo siguiendo lo conveniente en vez de la felicidad.

Removí las plantas y me encontré con aquella reja metálica frente a mis ojos, enfoqué la vista y ahí estaba la misma vieja alberca piscina cubierta por una especie de hule azulado. Pensé en ese momento que alguien había descubierto que Makoto y yo estuvimos en ese lugar pero al ver que el agujero por donde nos colamos seguía ahí supe que fue el mismo Makoto quien hizo ese arreglo. Con eso no habría más aves atrapadas, no habría más peligro.

En lo alto de la copa de un árbol el pajarillo cantaba feliz y apretando la reja metálica con mis manos esperé que ese lugar me sorprendiera con más sorpresas.

De retorno a la sala principal miré con indiferencia alrededor donde los ancianos aun jugaban Shogi, algunas mujeres leían revistas y los enfermeros atendían a sus pacientes. Caminé entre toda esa gente y me encontré en el marco del pasillo principal donde, al fondo, se encontraba la habitación solitaria donde el pianista reposaba. Tuve curiosidad, caminé lentamente atravesando el mismo pasillo y me planté frente a la puerta que debía estar reforzada pues, aunque acerqué mi oído, no pude escuchar nada.

**—No pueden mantenerlo así** —dijo una voz conocida en la cercanía **— él solo….solo si lo dejaran…**

**—Joven Tachibana, las políticas esclarecen que si algún paciente presenta comportamiento agresivo o crea disturbios por el bien del personal y del resto de los pacientes se les debe mantener en el confinamiento** —me aproximé al lugar donde la charla se generaba hasta detenerle de pie a lado de esa puerta. Era la oficina principal, lo supe al ver que la decoración era diferente al de las demás habitaciones y por las sillas que tenían en las afueras.

**—Pero es que…**

**—De seguir con esta charla creo que empezaré a considerar enviarle a otra área** —hubo un silencio, uno muy profundo hasta que el hombre continuó **— pareciera que le afecta demasiado la vida de los pacientes aun cuando estos no son los suyos. Como psicólogo debe mantenerse firme y ser profesional no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.**

**—Si…lo sé** —escuché tristeza en la voz de Makoto, no podía verlo pero de alguna forma pude sentirlo.

**—No estamos tratando con niños ni animales para sentir empatía, esta es gente que le olvidará, gente cuyas mentes están más allá de este mundo e intentar entenderlos, intentar quererlos…es enloquecer a su lado.** —escuché un par de palmadas mientras los pasos se aproximaban a la puerta donde yo estaba. Retrocedí un poco fingiendo estar por esa zona hasta que vi a Makoto en la puerta de la oficina y el hombre emitió por último **—manténgase de nuestro lado, manténgase cuerdo joven Tachibana.**

La puerta de la oficina se cerró frente a sus ojos y solo pude ver su porte destrozado. Makoto apretaba los puños igual que aquel día y su respiración parecía levemente errática. Varios segundos pasaron entre la indecisión de acercarme o solo quedarme de pie, en ser solo una sombra más del mundo que son se detiene por nada ni nadie como tantas que repudié o hacer la diferencia. Tomé aire, apreté los labios y di un paso hacia él, Makoto me miró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**—Haru…**—su rostro, ese entrecejo fruncido y la tensión de su mano se desvaneció como si intentara mantenerse estable frente a mí —** ¿Pasa algo? Creí que tenías visitas.**

Le miré por un rato, bajé la mirada y negué un poco para después mirar la puerta del confinamiento. Makoto suspiró ante eso y fue a mi lado — estuviste presente ¿No es así?...

Él siguió de largo, caminé detrás de él viendo su espalda hasta quedarnos de pie frente a esa puerta que apresaba a aquel hombre, a Sousuke Yamazaki. Makoto miró por un momento el lugar, parecía retroceder por instantes intentando no dejarse llevar por su preocupación, por su tristeza o eso quise pensar. No sabía que ocurría pero poco a poco podía armar un rompecabezas, una suposición de que Makoto estaba muy preocupado por él.

Tocó la misma puerta y sonrió un poco, al ver ese acto tuve una sensación de que detrás de todo, antes de mi llegada había una gran historia. Este lugar, yo lo sabía bien, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

**—Lamento que escucharas todo eso Haru-chan… pero la verdad soy muy débil como para no preocuparme por ustedes, por cada uno, por él** —susurró eso último pero aun por baja que fuera su voz pude escucharle.**—Solo espero que esa debilidad mía no sea la que me separe de ustedes.**

Me gustaría haberle dicho en ese momento que toda esa debilidad de la que se lamentaba en realidad era la más bella de las fortalezas que conocí.

Sabía que el pianista duraría unos cuantos días ahí y que Makoto miraría de reojo cada vez que pasáramos por aquel lugar como esperando que esa puerta se abriera, que él saliera. Posiblemente en toda esta historia había un trasfondo que iba más allá de la nobleza de Makoto, de su amabilidad y el hecho de preocuparse por todo y todos, pienso que hay mucho más de ellos que aún no se y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

Nunca me he involucrado en la vida de otras personas a pesar de que hubo personas que se involucraron en la mía distorsionando mis ideas a su conveniencia. Tal vez solo afecté directamente la vida de mi madre y mi padre pero ellos afectaron la mía, los competidores de natación lo hicieron, mis compañeros de campus, mis profesores, mi jefe, la gente en mi trabajo, las personas de la estación, Nagisa. Sin embargo aunque algunos curiosos se detenían a charlar sobre mi yo nunca pregunté sobre ellos. Por eso mismo debí ser solitario, que Nagisa lo soportase fue porque él hablaba sin preguntarle pero para todos los demás yo era un tanto frio.

Ese día estando nuevamente sentado en el inmenso jardín volví a pensar en la felicidad, esa que está en pequeños detalles, esa que no sale de la nada si no de actos. Yo nunca he afectado la vida de otros ni para bien ni para mal pero supongo que detenerme, preguntar_ "¿estás bien?"_ y escuchar lo que otros quieren decir es una forma de regalar felicidad. Por eso Nagisa era feliz, por eso me seguía incondicionalmente y ahora se encontraba limpiando los cristales de la puerta corrediza mientras tarareaba una canción.

La felicidad es esa que nos mantiene atados a la cordura pero caminando sin sentido a la locura. Tras alzar la vista al cielo azul decidí que nunca es tarde para ser feliz y para empezar a actuar por la felicidad de otros. Hoy di otro paso más cerca de la verdadera humanidad. ¿Saben? Este lugar es mágico para mí.

**~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI****~DLI**

_Nuestro Haru está creciendo más y !Huy! Hubo insinuación de NagiTori ¿No tienen problema con ello? Nagisa puede parecer pequeño pero haría todo por defender a un indefenso !Es adorable! Es hora de leer sus reviews!_

_**-Krissia Snchez :** Gracias por tus palabras, son bien motivantes pues que amaras la historia por la narrativa es algo que me hace sentir que he hecho un buen trabajo. No planeo dejar el fanfic, puedo tardar a veces pero jamás dejarlo. Gracias._

_**-pammesufree :** Muchas gracias a ti por leer y seguir la historia !HaruGou! Espero pronto poner algo más de ellos._

_**-ittoki-kun :** Todos los misterios se irán resolviendo, hay muchas historias que contar y pues inicialmente está Nagisa quien es un gran pilar para Haru. !Es un amigo incondicional! Gracias por tu review._

_**-StefaniaO :** !Gracias por tus sugerencias! !Todas son bien recibidas! Creo que al tener una vida de adulto nos preocupamos más por el mundo que por nosotros y nuestra salud mental. A veces hay que hacer un stop y charlar con nuestro mejor amigo, osea nosotros mismos. Gracias!_

_**-soumako 3 :** No comas ansias que pronto habrá más soumako aunque ahora tienen una probada de que para Makoto él es importante. Gracias por tu review!_

_**-Marianitha :** A esta historia le falta más RinRei. Gracias por apoyar!_

_Y gracias a todos los que leen aunque no comenten, ustedes también son mi motivación._

_**Atte**. Zakki, es hora de volver a LoveLive!_


	4. Sonrisas y Misterios

_Quedé en actualizar ayer y terminé haciéndolo en la madrugada por que pues tengo otros negocios, básicamente vivo de dos empleos y absorben mi tiempo de alguna manera. Tengo que mantener mis vicios y el suyo publicando aunque mañana esté agonizando en la oficina. _

_!Se que extrañaban el fic! Bueno, quiero pensar que así era. Me he concentrado en sacar el TatZakki que es más corto y requiere menos de mi concentración. Este, por su parte, contiene un léxico más fluido y la necesidad de adentrarme en los pensamientos de un Haruka entre la humanidad y su locura !Es agotador pero revitalizante! Disfruten el capitulo. _

_Actualizaciones, noticias y demás en la página de facebook :__** Zakki**_

_**DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~**_

**Capitulo 4 -** Sonrisas y Misterios.

Hoy no tuve ganas de sonreír. No es como si las tuviera frecuentemente, no podía con sutileza activar el botón de la risa como muchos más fácilmente hacían, de hecho no recuerdo la última vez que he sonreído pero particularmente hoy no me apetece hacerlo. Veía a Makoto acomodar las cobijas de mi cama con esa deslumbrante curva de sus labios y me pregunte como podía hacerlo a pesar de que sus ojos se veían tristes.

Yo nunca pude entenderlo y tal vez nunca lo entenderé.

Desconozco ahora cuanto tiempo ha pasado, solo sé que han sido muchos días y muchas noches de una rutina de la cual no podría cansarme. El pianista ya había vuelto a su habitación en todo ese tiempo, el pelirrojo hermano de aquella chica venía muy seguido y reía tontamente mientras veía al enfermero de gafas. Nagisa solía, por su parte, acercarse sigiloso un par de veces a sorprender al peliplatino como si disfrutase de ver su expresión de susto pues reía con enjundia particular y los mofletes rojos. Es un resumen corto de cómo han ido las cosas hasta ese día.

Por la mañana después de haber desayunado con Miss Miho y Makoto, mientras ella nos contaba de sus andanzas en Chicago y el exquisito sabor de sus cócteles nocturnos, el pelirrojo había arribado con un par de flores en mano. Estaba sonrojado, aún más que sus cabellos y sus orbes, mientras la enfermera que le había dejado pasar al comedor reía ladina detrás de él.

Justo en la mesa contigua se encontraba el enfermero de lentes quien alimentaba a la pelirroja o al menos la observaba hacerlo cuando sus ojos se giraron en torno al chico que había llegado apenas unos pasos delante de ellos. El de lentes esta vez le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y no queriendo hacer una mala cara aunque era obvio su descontento.

**—Gou…**—dijo el pelirrojo frente a su hermana acariciándole los cabellos, la saludó con un dulce beso en la frente mientras ella seguía con la mirada concentrada en el ordenamiento de sus alimentos como si ello fuese más importante que la sola presencia de su sangre frente a ella.

Una de las flores reposó frente a ella, un color rojizo hermoso en sus pétalos deslumbrante le caracterizaban. Me perdí un momento en ello ignorando mi comida e inclusive ignoré a Nagisa quien con una bandeja había llegado a nuestra mesa.

**—Me agrada este lugar, me pagan y alimentan** —dijo él sonriente y robando una risa de Makoto quien seguía concentrado apoyando a Miss Miho.

**—¿Crees que con esto estará bien? **—dijo el de lentes mirando la flor que el pelirrojo extendía hacia él —**Rin-san, esta forma de pagar el daño es tan pobre, usted sinceramente…**—se detuvo, pude escuchar como su voz se quebró, como el pelirrojo bajaba la vista, el brazo donde la flor reposaba, como bajaba su perfil a uno más derrotado. La flor roja fue colocada en la mesa junto a la primera y ese chico, Rin, asintió pareciendo como si sus palabras se hubiesen ido, como si no pudiese emitir sonido.

**—Me voy…—**susurró él para darse la vuelta y no fue detenido ni por el de lentes quien no se había dignado a verle, ni por la pelirroja que seguía concentrada en su comida. Los de nuestra mesa habíamos visto la escena sin querer ver y Nagisa junto con Makoto se habían mostrado entristecidos al ver como el enfermero de lentes estaba cabizbajo, perdido. Nagisa torció una mueca, casi pude leer sus intenciones y se arrastró con todo y silla haciendo un ruido incómodo hasta llegar a la mesa de ellos.

**—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay con esas caras?—**había dicho Nagisa ganándose la atención del enfermero y después nos señaló a nosotros —**deberían de venir a la mesa de los chicos en onda.**—bromeó y solo provocó que el otro le mirase confuso.

**—¿Disculpa?**—se acomodó los lentes mientras la mano de Nagisa se estiró frente a él buscando la suya.

**—Soy Nagisa Hazuki, me encargo de mantener este lugar en orden** —y el otro se había quedado por un rato observando la mano de Nagisa tanto que jamás pensé que estrecharía hasta que finalmente lo hizo, muy sutil pero lo hizo.

**—Ryuugazaki Rei…**—fue toda su contestación, lo suficiente para que el otro riera emocionado.

**—Anda Rei-chan, tú y esta dulce jovencita se nos pueden unir —**le motivaba tal vez para quitar esa aura deprimente de ambos. Él tenía esa habilidad de meterse donde no le llamaban pero donde más se le necesitaban.

Se había mostrado dudativo y nos miró un par de veces relamiéndose los labios. Se inclinó susurrando algo a esa chica y tomando la bandeja de su comida y llevando la silla de ruedas a la mesa donde estábamos. Ella estaba a mi lado, él a lado de ella y pronto Nagisa tomó otro asiento habiendo tomado las flores que habían sido abandonadas en aquella mesa dejándolas en la nuestra. El enfermero de lentes las miró y bajó la vista mientras Nagisa hacía sus presentaciones.

**—Ellos son Rei-chan y…—**miró a la pelirroja quien había vuelto a su labor de ordenar la comida. Dividía los alimentos por color y las pastillas que debía tomar por forma. De izquierda a derecha se encontraban en una hilera y de igual forma la calidad disminuía de un lado a otro. Me había perdido observando su trabajo y sus manos que eran blancas con ligeros cortes entre rosa y rojo, con sus uñas escazas y esa exactitud que tenía para hacer todo.

**—Ella es Gou Matsuoka…**—dijo Rei mirándola con una sonrisa, ella parecía no poder hablar con su cuenta y apenas alzó la vista un par de veces mirándonos a todos para después volver la vista a su plato por el cual no podía hacer más.

**—Parece que no es de muchas palabras—**dijo Nagisa ladeando la cabeza.

**—TOC*y TEA* ¿No es así?** —Rei asintió ante la pregunta de Makoto mientras Nagisa estaba confundido. Volví a verla y entonces entendí el por qué actuaba tan distante, tan perdida en otro mundo, como si los demás no existieran —**es un síndrome. Ella no es buena relacionándose además tiende a ser muy ordenada.**

Aun cuando dijeran que ella no se comunicaba parecía entendernos pues se mostró tensa, colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro hasta que se posaron en mi por un segundo, un segundo que fue refrescante. Eso fue extraño, al menos eso me dije en ese instante mientras pasaba mi bandeja de comida tras perder el apetito para que ella pudiese seguir en su labor acomodando los alimentos y la calma volviese.

Tal vez nunca fui el mejor entendiendo a las personas, pasaba de ellas constantemente, pero verla a ella fue como verme a mi mientras movía el puré de patatas a lado de los panecillos. Ellos seguían platicando de eso y aquello mientras Gou pensaba seguramente que era más prioritario que mi tranquilizante debía estar apilado al suyo. Era de envidiar, si yo pude huir del mundo exterior ella podía simplemente cerrar la puerta y huir de la realidad. Tal vez no es el camino que eligió pero mientras los utensilios de plástico estuviesen acomodados de la forma que debían, ese simple y mísero detalle, parecía darle felicidad.

Ella sonrió ese día en que yo no tenía ganas de sonreír. Es fantástico poder ser así.

—**A pesar de que trabajamos aquí no había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con usted** —dijo Rei dirigiéndose formalmente a Makoto. Él solo sonrió como siempre hacía.

**—Bueno, yo he llegado después así que era mi deber. Lo siento** —bajó la cabeza disculpándose, Rei le repetía que no era necesario mientras pensaba en que momento Makoto había llegado a este lugar, cuál era su historia y por qué había decidido hacer esto.

**—Mako-chan lleva poco trabajando aquí….y parece tan experto pues cuida de dos pacientes** —él se mostró avergonzado por lo dicho por Nagisa tallándose los cabellos.

**—Haru-chan y Miss Miho son buenos pacientes, es solo eso… llevo trabajando aquí seis meses** —se tallaba la mejilla con nerviosismo —**he tenido suerte…pese a no concluir mis estudios me dieron la oportunidad…**

Miré alrededor, había varios enfermeros y todos parecían de la edad de Makoto y Rei o tal vez más grandes. Eran personas preparadas, así debían de ser, conocer las limitantes físicas, cómo actuar ante una crisis, saber cómo tratar y no a alguien que posiblemente no pueda comunicarse, descubrir señales que indiquen que algo anda mal. Básicamente ellos dan su día a día por otra persona, duran ahí gran parte del día cuidándonos por lo cual, ser enfermero de gente como nosotros es un trabajo admirable.

**—¿Y que hay sobre ese chico de dientes raros? ¿El que estaba aquí hace un momento?**—preguntó sin tacto alguno Nagisa, muy en su estilo, y casi pude notar la preocupación de Makoto por preguntar algo tan abiertamente pues cualquiera que viera aquella escena podía deducirlo. El semblante de Rei cambió y yo le observé detenidamente, casi captando cada forma en la que nos decía una verdad a medias.

**—Es el hermano de Gou-san—** dijo a secas como si quisiera olvidar un tema y aun en su poca indulgencia Nagisa no cuestionó más, simplemente cambiaron de charla como si intentaran que riera, como si quisieran que perdiera esa curva triste en sus labios , como si fuésemos amigos de alguna manera.

Estando nosotros en la misma mesa, estando ahí escuchándoles. me hizo entreabrir los labios y sentirme en un grupo , en una familia, en una sociedad amistosa que jamás había sentido. Fue tan revitalizante como nadar, fue tan agradable como el aire fresco, fueron miles de escenas en mi mente donde yo, estando en el grupo de natación, en la escuela, en el trabajo, observaba constantemente, tan ajeno, tan distante y en soledad. Siempre había grupos como ese y ahora en ese grupo yo estaba. Se sintió como pertenecer a algo por primera vez y ese momento no lo cambiaría por nada.

Esa noche, después de que los enfermeros se retiraron a sus hogares, me detuve frente a la enorme ventana que daba al jardín justo donde los arboles a lo lejos cubrían aquella vieja piscina. Me perdí en lo oscuro de la noche por unos minutos y cerré los ojos mientras partía a mi habitación. La mayoría dormía, de hecho durante las noches las puertas eran aseguradas pero al llegar a mi puerta esta chapa no tenía el seguro y así había podido salir a dar una vuelta con calma.

Regresé mi vista al pasillo tan inmenso y oscuro de puertas cerradas, por algún motivo se sentía como soñar, como tener una pesadilla, como si algo malo fuese a salir de las sombras y devorarme. Esa sensación asfixiante de unos ojos observándome, casi como si escuchara voces, casi como si escuchara pasos.

Ese tic tac del reloj escondido, un reloj que antes no había oído y que ahora emitía un sonido martillante que opacaba los demás. La luz parpadeante en la esquina a lado mío, de aquel ojo electrónico que todo lo observaba y del cual nadie parecía estar pendiente pues nadie me detenía, nadie estaba ahí o todos estaban ocupados con algo más interesante que un paciente fuera de su habitación.

Avancé por el frio piso, las pantuflas amortiguaban cualquier sonido de mi andar y las puertas a mi lado se perdían mientras la oscuridad me tragaba. Una queja me alertó, en las cercanías del confinamiento solitario había un sonido lastimero como si se tratasen de gritos interrumpidos, como cuando alguien te impide alzar la voz.

La puerta del pianista estaba abierta.

Presioné un poco mis propios labios y avancé hacia esa puerta donde la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el pasillo de mi andar cuestionándome el por qué su puerta yacía abierta al igual que la mía. Me detuve a un par de pasos, me incliné hacia al frente y enfoqué la vista hacia la cama donde él debería estar. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa pues no estaba solo y entre tres personas le sostenían y cubrían los labios mientras uno más alzaba en lo alto una aguja cuya punta parecía brillar con la poca luz que se filtraba en el cuarto. Se aproximó al pianista lentamente y la punta filosa de la misma penetró en su yugular mientras forcejeaba, mientras se quejaba.

Pude notar como su puño tenso se relajaba y como su respiración agitada disminuía mientras que la mía, mostrando un miedo avasallador que nunca había sentido, iba en aumento. _"Retroceder, retroceder"_ sólo podía pensar mientras el sonido de mi andar ahora parecía hacer eco, ahora parecía gritarle a todo mundo que yo estaba ahí. Los ojos de esos hombres se fijaron en mí y con un llamado fueron a mi encuentro, fui sostenido contra la pared frontal siendo sujetado con fuerza y azotado al suelo mientras murmuraban cosas que no me concentraba en escuchar pues el miedo hace perder muchas funciones para concentrarse en otras como sobrevivir, como mantenerse despierto mientras la luz se distorsionaba ante mis ojos, mientras había una punzada dolorosa en mi hombro., mientras me perdía en la inconciencia.

Un sueño, esa fue mi primer idea al despertar esa mañana. Mientras observaba a Makoto andar de un lado a otro en la habitación toque mi hombro esperando percibir alguna señal de que hubiese pasado algo raro mas no había nada. Posiblemente todo se trataba de eso, una simple pesadilla.

**—Haru ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el jardín? Miss Miho nos acompañará, el día es hermoso** —dijo él sonriente, casi tan fresco como siempre y no muy convencido asentí.

Después de un baño y un desayuno salimos al jardín trasero donde algunos más pasaban el rato. Pareciese que teniendo todos el mismo pensamiento coincidimos en que era un buen día para tomar el sol.

**—¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!—**gritaba Nagisa desde lo lejos estando a lado de Rei mientras nos indicaba que fuésemos a donde estaba. Makoto llevó la silla de Miss Miho por los caminos lisos hasta arribar donde los otros tres se encontraban —** ¡Buenos días!**

**—Buenos día Rei, Nagisa, Gou **—dijo Makoto asintiendo a todos, yo solo me limité a verlos asintiendo un poco, por algún motivo me preocupé por no lucir grosero.

**—Parece que será un día agradable —**comentó Rei y así abrieron nuevamente una charla que seguro se extendería por horas. Miré alrededor y pude notar a los ancianos sentados en las bancas, algunos de ellos leyendo, jóvenes sentados en el césped como si de un parque se tratase. Se respiraba mucha paz, mucha que hasta me sorprendía pero mi vista se concentró en alguien que detrás de la puerta de cristal se encontraba, ahí pude ver al enfermero de cabellos plata, quien estaba a cargo del pianista hablando con otra persona un tanto alterada.

¿Qué podía haber pasado? Me pregunté a mi mismo sorprendiéndome que ahora poseyera la característica de la curiosidad, de saber que estaba pasando en el mundo de las demás personas.

**—¿Haru-chan?**—Makoto me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras me sonreía y nuestras vistas retornaron a la entrada del jardín donde alguien más aparecía.

**—Rei-chan …**—susurró Nagisa de esa manera en que indica que algo malo va a pasar, como una confirmación de que lo que Rei veía no era una alucinación y que de cierta forma, a pesar de apenas tratarnos, nosotros estábamos ahí, esa vez no estaba solo.

El pelirrojo había aparecido en ese momento. Caminaba con suave paso a través del césped hasta llegar a donde nosotros estábamos y nos miró uno a uno para finalmente encontrarse con Rei. Hubo silencio entre los dos, una tensión casi palpable que incomodaba mientras parecía rebuscar un valor para emitir algunas palabras que formasen una frase coherente.

**—Gou…—**susurró inclinándose hacia la pelirroja— **estoy aquí**—acarició sus cabellos con cuidado pero ella no se removió de su lugar solo que en su mirada pude notar una preocupación, consternación, como si entendiera un dolor que nosotros ignorábamos, como si quisiera aferrarse a su hermano y hacerlo sentir bien.— **Quisiera hablar contigo, Rei.**

Dijo aquello con un tono diferente, no con el mismo que usaba hacia su hermana. Ni siquiera le ha visto, ni siquiera le había sonreído de aquella manera que siempre le sonreía, de hecho ni siquiera parecía emitir esa jovial felicidad que emitía al estar a su lado. Rei suspiró con fuerza en ese instante, nosotros seguíamos de espectadores cercanos de tal drama.

**—No puedo, tengo que cuidar de ella —**entonces hubo otro enorme silencio de varios segundos entre miradas vacías a puntos inciertos y un grupo de personas que no sabían cómo actuar…excepto por uno.

**—No te preocupes por eso, Rei-chan**—dijo Nagisa fuerte y claro para ser entendido —** nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo.**

**—¿Eh? Pero no…—**Makoto miraba a todos lados desde hacía un rato y miró a Rei con una sonrisa asintiendo, como si con eso expresara un _"Todo estará bien, yo te cubro"_ mientras el enfermero de lentes bajaba la vista y agradecía asintiendo suave.

**—No te quitaré mucho tiempo**—dijo señalando una banca en la cercanía. Rei se adelantó y el pelirrojo le siguió de cerca dejándonos atrás.

Ahí estábamos en una sección del amplio jardín viendo a la distancia a ellos dos sentados en la banca lado a lado. Aun en su abstracción Gou lucía preocupada, algo nerviosa, y de alguna manera todos intentaban hacer más maneo el instante para transmitirle confianza pues bajo una corta explicación supe que ella lo entendía todo más no tenía esa habilidad de actuar como nosotros, de reaccionar tan naturalmente ante las situaciones que se le presentaban. Se encerraba en un capullo y solo supe que quería sentarme a esperar verla salir en la primavera como hacían las mariposas.

Fue la primera vez que pude hundirme en un pensamiento tan innecesariamente poético, tan sincero.

Después de unos minutos Re volvió, ese chico de dientes raros se despidió sin usar muchas palabras y partió dejando una incertidumbre en los presentes sobre el que pasaba con ellos, el por qué la presencia de ese hombre parecía hacer brillar los ojos del enfermero y ahora parecía haber apagado todo ese brillo.

No dijo nada, solo siguió su labor y pronto cada quien retornó a sus actividades pues la vida seguía inclusive dentro de este sitio que parecía tan lejano de un mundo lleno de dolor y conflicto pero, sin pensarlo, ese mundo de dolor y conflicto se expandía dentro de los confines de aquella clínica. Porque es parte de ser humano, puedes huir de todos pero no del dolor, puedes esconderte de las personas pero no de las penas y esos demonios que uno tiene son mejor enfrentarlos en grupo y no dentro de una jaula de cristal.

Todo eso lo pensé mientras, horas más tarde, me sentaba en medio del alfombrado del pasillo mirando en dirección a la puerta del confinamiento solitario. Aproveché la ocasión en que Makoto atendía a Miss Miho para escabullirme y llegar hasta ese lugar observando con detenimiento tan inapropiado lugar para alguien quien ansiaba la libertad de las notas musicales. Lo supe al no verle todo el día, al ver al enfermero de cabellos plata ansioso: de nueva cuenta el músico había sido privado de su libertad.

Me cuestioné si aquellas visiones de la noche anterior habían sido eso o parte de una realidad borrosa ante mis ojos. No había rastro de lo ocurrido y mi única prueba es que ahora él estuviese ahí. Las memorias de s rostro infundido en pánico y mi poco valor para poder salvarle o hacer algo al respecto me golpearon haciendo un hueco en mi pecho ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese? Últimamente, estando en aquel sitio, esas ideas se hacían más frecuentes, ese impulso de hacer algo por los demás me dominaba y era místico para mí, mágico tal vez.

Estaba siendo dominado por mi humanidad mientras me arranaba la piel de infidelidad e laque este mundo, en la que ese exterior de una sociedad que va en picada, estaba regido.

Exhalé l airé que mis pulmones habían contenido con los labios entrecerrados y el tacto de mi hombro me hizo dar un salto pequeño. Alcé los orbes y miré a mi lado al chico de cabellos platas quien parecía preocupado de mi presencia y más aun de lo que tras esa puerta se encontraba.

**—¿Necesita ayuda?**—preguntó él, yo solo negué y volví a ver a la puerta— **¿Espera por él?**

No pude responder a ello, no sabía si le esperaba a él o a una respuesta a varias preguntas. Tal vez esperaba que saliera para que Makoto estuviera tranquilo, para que sus notas volvieran a sonar por los pasillos de aquel lugar.

**—Y lo espero…pero —**hizo una pausa captando mi atención—** cada vez siento que va más lejos y quiero salvarlo pero temo que está yendo a un lugar donde jamás podré alcanzarlo…** —y en sus ojos los cristales líquidos aparecieron, una muestra de sinceridad de aprecio a su paciente, de esas que pomo su profesión demanda no debería existir más es imposible no establecer lazos con quien cuidas, por quien te esfuerzas.

Makoto y yo somos así. Desde que llegué más que verlo como mi enfermero intentó ser mi amigo y los días han pasado y más que establecer a aliados o compañeros pareciera que he formado mis primeras amistades. Pienso que si algo pasara con ellos me sentiría igual, pienso que entiendo un poco a ese joven que en cuclillas escondía su rostro, pero lo que más pienso es que debería haber una forma de salvarlo. Si tan solo tuviera una respuesta, si tan solo tuviera una voz para salvar a alguien.

**—Nanase-san…**—voltee al costado y sentí los dedos del enfermero tocar en la cercanía de mi cuello —**usted tiene algo...aquí.**

Toqué la zona y una leve inflamación casi imperceptible, casi como si fuese una espinilla, estaba en aquel sitió. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ante el descubrimiento de que aquello ocurrido había sido una realidad y que, dentro de las paredes de aquel pedazo de libertad utópica había una opresión escondida en las sombras de la noche.

Algo ocurría en aquel sitio, algo estaba pasando con nosotros.

_**DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~**_

_Misterio ¿Que cosas ocurren en aquel lugar? Oh cuanto drama, un romance parece tocar en puerta mientras otro se desmorona y todo es confusoooo... vamos a los reviews. _

_**ittoki-kun :**__ Pronto habrá más de todas las parejas y si incluiré oficialmente el NagiTori en vista de que si gustó pero poco a poco. Apenas he notado que realmente tardé en actualizar, han sido días dificiles. Saludos y gracias._

_**MeliKSta :**__ Sousuke es todo un misterio pero les aseguro que su historia detrás de todo esto es muy intensa, prometo más de él en próximos episodios. Muchas gracias por leer!_

_**Diana :**__ Gracias por tus comentarios, son muy positivos y motivantes. Aunque SouMako no sea tu otp que bueno que eso no te limita a leer. Saludos._

_**Krissia Snchez :**__ Gracias a ti por leer y por apoyar la propuesta !Sus comentarios siempre son valorados! Saludos. _

_**SouMako 3 :**__ Si, intento humanizar más a los personajes, de alguna forma me identifico un poco con Haru y me da gusto que los que leen sientan esa empatía, me hace sentir que lo hago bien. Saludos y gracias._

_**StefaniaO :**__ Gracias por tus palabras. !Ya hay RinRei y HaruGou! de verdad me lo pidieron y me sorprende. Poco a poco las parejas darán forma a la historia y nadie se quedará con las ganas. Saludos._

_** .15 :**__ Jajaja, así es. Todos estamos orgullosos de Haru-chan. Nagisa para mi siempre ha sido un seme encerrado en un cuerpo pasivo, yo te entiendo Nagi-chan *alza el puño*. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Y gracias también a todos los que leen aunque no comenten, un abrazo para todos los que esperaron la actualización con ansias, perdonen la espera y continuemos la fiesta._

_**Atte.**__ Zakki, ahora si a dormir. _


	5. Lluvia de recuerdos

_Tardé bastante en actualizar pero no estoy en planes de abandonar esta historia. De las tres que tengo me he concentrado en una puesto que he tenido un mar de trabajo en la oficina y estoy al borde de la locura como Haru(?). Agradezco mucho sus mensajes, son todos hermosamente recibidos con una sonrisa. _

_Espero que después de tanto digan "WOW la espera valió la pena" por que este capitulo tiene sorpresas. Gracias por detenerse a leer nuevamente. _

_Actualizaciones, noticias y demás en la página de facebook :__** Zakki**_

_**DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~**_

**Capitulo 5 -** La lluvia de recuerdos.

Algo ocurría en ese sitio y ese algo parecía de igual forma construir y destruir cosas en mí. Como si se tratase de un hotel en remodelación me encontraba experimentando un millar de cosas nuevas pero temiendo de otras peores. Era como verse frente a un espejo y presentarme a mí mismo cada día, viendo a alguien diferente cada amanecer pese a tener el mismo rostro. ¿Qué me orillaba a cambiar? No estaba seguro, mi rutina era repetitiva como la de la vida afuera pero había detalles que no podía ignorar, me había vuelto observador como en mis inicios, me daba tiempo de respirar y mirar el mundo armarse a mi alrededor justo como cuando era un niño.

Hace un par de días el pianista fue liberado, lo supe al verlo una mañana mirando por el ventanal de su habitación hacia el jardín. Esa mirada fúnebre de ojos profundos como si en ellos observase el abismo donde yo solo veía luz. Makoto le había visto de igual forma y esos labios que sonreían siempre ahora tenían una recta preocupante. El pianista nos miró apenas un par de segundos y cerró la cortina sin más. Los ojos de Makoto buscaron el césped y después me miraron con una falsa sonrisa y un _"estoy bien…"_ estampado en la expresión pese a que, posiblemente, no lo estaba.

Las nubes habían pintado el cielo de un gris atroz e intenso más las gotas de lluvia no caían, el día no era hermoso como otros y eso ocurría por el cambio de temporada. Como la vida misma y los día a día habría instantes en que todo estaba iluminado pero otros como este se encontraban oscuros, sin ánimos de andar por el jardín. Ni siquiera Nagisa se le veía animado, Miss Miho prefería reposar en su cuarto y apenas un anciano y su enfermero estaban sentados en las banquillas. Cerré los ojos y seguido por Makoto me interné en aquel lugar cerrando la puerta del jardín.

En el pasillo nos encontramos a Rei, traía una pila de ropas en sus brazos y los ojos entrecerrados denotando cansancio, un suspiro insatisfactorio se escapó de sus labios cuando pensaba que nadie le observaba pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando nos detuvimos frente a él.

—**¿Sucede algo, Rei?**—le cuestionó Makoto. El enfermero frente a nosotros miró al rededor y fue que Makoto, como si se tratase de un lenguaje silencioso, decidió invitarle —**¿Podrías ayudarme a acomodar unas cosas de la habitación de Haru?**

**—****Si…**—respondió a secas mientras ahora los tres juntos andábamos por el pasillo y aquella luz parpadeante, ese ojo incomodo clavado en la pared, nos seguía minucioso hasta que nos perdimos en la extensión del alfombrado entrando a mi habitación.

Me senté en la cama mientras Makoto y Rei doblaban algunas cobijas y acomodaban algunas ropas. Aquel rincón apenas se había llegado de unas cuantas pertenencias mías, objetos que no podrían lastimarme ni lastimar a nadie pero que me hacían recordar a casa, a mis padres.

**—****¿Qué ha pasado?**—dijo Makoto rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

**—****Gou ha estado inquieta, últimamente sufre rabietas más frecuentes y me preocupa** —el enfermero apretó las sabanas bajando la vista nuevamente.

Era lo normal que los pacientes tuvieran altibajos o al menos eso creía yo pero, por algún motivo, sentía que en este sitio si los sufrías vivas un horrible destino. No era esta una simple teoría o una divagación mental, no era suposición yo simplemente podía notarlo, olerlo en el ambiente observarlo con mis ojos. El pianista desaparecía después de perder el control, tal vez otros hacían de igual forma, y cuando volvían parecían vacíos, perdidos, tranquilos pero infelices. Tal vez esto no es algo que solo yo había notado, ahora con las palabras de Rei sentía de ello una realidad, de su preocupación emanaba un miedo genuino y posiblemente todos aquellos menos cuerdos, aquellos incapaces de razonar solo no podían evitarlo, solo se dejaban llevar y terminaban. Por eso mismo Rei parecía asustado, preocupado por el destino de la pelirroja.

—**¿A qué crees que se deba?**—él se sentó a mi lado y se talló la sien.

—**Su hermano no ha podido estar aquí…su trabajo es demandante y le cuesta darle tiempo a todo…**—cuando hablaba de ese hombre, de Rin, sus ojos se ponían más decaídos. Ahora parecía contar un fragmento importante de su lamento, una falta de atención y tiempo por parte de quien suponía era o fue su pareja. Aun cuando dijo que era Gou la afectada parecía que él también, casi como daño colateral de unos sentimientos no planificados, había resentido un poco el abandono no intencional de aquel joven.

**—****Entonces eso la altera…—**Rei asintió.

**—****Y no parece haber solución….él debe seguir con su vida y pues no creo que ella pueda entenderlo** —miré al ventanal tras de mí y los arboles empezaban a moverse tensos, la lluvia se avecinaba, el frío empezaba a invadir el lugar.

Por algún motivo no creí en las palabras de Rei, yo no creí que ella no podría entenderlo.

Después de tranquilizarle él se marchó, Makoto lo hizo de igual manera al cabo de un rato para atender a Miss Miho y yo me quedé observando el paisaje en decidía por llover o no llover. En la boca tenía un sabor amargo, entreabrí los labios y emití un sonido con mi garganta. Como cualquier parte del cuerpo, a estas alturas después de tanto silencio, seguramente mis cuerdas bucales se habían tornado perezosas y no emitían sonido fácilmente. Abría la boca un poco más y no hubo nada de ello, exhalé aire cansado y decidí dar un paseo ya que el lugar estaba en silencio, ya que casi todos, como si fuese de noche, estaban en sus habitaciones esperando el torrente.

Estuve caminando con las pantuflas puestas sin un sentido, la sala donde solían reposar algunos ancianos a jugar ajedrez estaba vacía y en el jardín ya no se encontraba nadie. Los vientos soplaban un poco más fuerte y algunas piedrecillas golpeaban la puerta como si algo afuera intentara entrar. Giré mi cabeza, seguí mi camino ignorando las breves alucinaciones e ideas y fui hacia aquella habitación donde el piano solía reposar.

Abrí la puerta, ahora yacía vacía, solo una mesa pegada a la pared y unos casilleros entreabiertos se encontraban ahí además del rastro en la alfombra de que en ese sitio había un algo y ese algo ya no estaba. Pasee por el sitio y extendí mi mano como si pudiera delinear el viejo piano con mis dedos y entre paso y paso arribé hasta aquellos casilleros al fondo de la habitación. No sabía si era correcto estar ahí pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerme. Abrí cuidadosamente uno de estos y un ruido en el pasillo me alertó, miré a todos lados, tenía alternativas limitadas y mi única opción fue entrar, cerrar la puerta y hundirme en la oscuridad.

Las rendijas dejaban entrar un poco de imágenes del exterior, cuan vil película de horror podía ver, sin mí esclarecida visión, una sombra de ambulante fuera. Contuve el aire mientras acercaba más mi rostro y el sonido de la puerta de la habitación me hizo retroceder nuevamente ante el miedo, el suspenso. No quise agitarme, quería mantener la calma y al cabo de un par de segundos pude ver a dos personas, un silencio, un encuentro inusual.

**—****¿Dónde está?...**—dijo la primer persona que había entrado, el otro se aproximó alzando su brazo hacia él —**¡¿Dónde está?!**—exclamó colérico retirando ese brazo de su cercanía como si el intento de tacto le corroerá la piel.

**—****No puedes estar aquí, detente antes de que…**—pude reconocer esa voz, esa silueta y mientras más me acercaba a la rendija del casillero más claro era —** Sousuke …por favor.**

Era Makoto. En sus ojos veía, aun en mi auto confinamiento, una aglomeración de penas a punto de explotar a modo de lágrimas. El otro, delante te él, indiferente y firme le miraba pese a sus suplicas de que se marchase. Makoto parecía dudar extendiendo sus manos hacia él, retrocediendo un par de veces mientras el pianista miraba sus actos sin parecer querer ceder.

**—****¿Dónde lo han llevado?—**cuestionó de nueva cuenta mientras la muñeca de Makoto era apresada por el agarre del más alto. Makoto se quejó, tuve impulso de querer salir pero algo me detuvo, él estaba sonriéndole, como si con esa sonrisa buscara domar a la bestia que parecía querer devorarle con la mirada.

**—****Todo está bien….lo está….**—susurraba sigiloso para después acariciar sus cabellos, Sousuke bajó la mirada, se dejó hacer y se inclinó pegando su frente a la de Makoto. Entonces entendí que había un lazo más fuerte y grande, resistente como para tolerar desplantes y extenso como para comprender que debía ocultar las apariencias, sus sentimientos, por alguna causa que yo aún desconocía.

Makoto empezó a tararear una melodía con su voz, algo armoniosa y tranquila mientras sujetaba al más alto de las mejillas, mientras tapaba un poco sus oídos y parecía sumergirlo en una especie de hipnotismo, como si se tratase de una fórmula secreta que ambos conocían. El pianista paseó las manos por encima de las caderas de Makoto, sin tocarle siquiera, como si se preparase para interpretar una melodía. Algo lleno de valor delineó su cuerpo acoplando cada dedo en esa curva, uno por uno, como si Makoto fuese un instrumento.

**—****¿Lo recuerdas?...**—susurró Makoto muy cerca de él —**Bueno tal vez no….pero esa es nuestra canción** —el pianista abrió los ojos —**eso tocabas el día en que te conocí …**

El pianista parecía querer retroceder negándose, Makoto parecía tomarle con un poco más de fuerza y finalmente cedió a su tacto, le arrugó las prendas y con su fuerza hizo retroceder a Makoto hasta una pared cercana. A Ese punto mi visibilidad era limitada, un punto ciego de mi posición, solo pude ver antes de perderlos, como sus labios habían rosado hasta fundirse en un beso.

Después de esos vinieron ruidos incomprensibles, sonidos que sabía que venían de Makoto y susurros extraños que se perdieron al cabo de un par de minutos. Pegué mi cabeza al frio del metal del armario y solo pude ver al pianista salir del lugar azotando la puerta. Me incliné hacia al frente y en el rabillo pude solo ver a Makoto sentado con el suelo con la espalda encorvada, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y un temblor en sus manos. Tuve deseo de salir y ayudarle a levantarse pero creo que se sentiría peor si lo hiciera así que solo me quedé ahí escuchándole sollozar por lo bajo hasta que ese temblor cesó y con un suspiro voraz se puso de pie acomodándose las prendas.

Makoto peinó sus cabellos, se sacudió las ropas y tallándose un ojo salió del cuarto de la mejor forma que pudo. Yo aún me quedé un par de minutos ahí, digiriendo lo ocurrido, asegurándome de que no fuese un sueño, mostrando que era la realidad.

Salí del cuarto, un sonido intenso proveniente del cielo me alertó, algunos truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos y poco faltaba para que las gotas empezaran a caer. Por algún motivo, tal vez por todo lo ocurrido y descubierto ese día, se sentía una tensión que pesaba aún más por el oscuro de fuera. Posiblemente el sol detrás de las nubes pronto se ocultaría y el torrencial llegaría por la noche.

Fui en dirección al pasillo afelpado y no muy lejos de donde estaba empecé a escuchar un ruido inusual, alguien estaba haciendo jaleo, era la voz de una chica y por el nombre de la puerta de tal habitación supe de quien se trataba. Toqué la madera de la misma puerta, mi mano descendió hacia la perilla y la giré sin temor a represarías. La puerta abrió acompañada de un chirrido casi inaudible y pude ver postrada en la cama a la pelirroja quien me miraba con sus ojos carmesí llenos de cristales.

Se jaloneó, como seguramente había hecho antes, y entonces pude notar que sus brazos y piernas estaban apresados con tiras negras que le detenían en la cama. Posiblemente estaba bajo un ataque de ansiedad, como había expresado Rei, pero ¿No era esa una manera muy cruel de tratar a un humano?. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, avancé hacia ella y solo me miró con suplica, y después cerró los ojos.

Sus cabellos estaban alborotados, tan intensos en color, no parecían suaves como otras ocasiones si no reseco. Tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y los labios quebradizos pero aun así el resto de su piel seguía siendo lisa, de un color pálido y uniforme. La única diferencia que tenía era esas apenas visibles marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos del agarre de las correas, no tuve que pensarlo mucho antes de desatar una por una para darle libertad. Aun así la chica se quedó contra la cama con los ojos abiertos y las piernas flexionadas como lo hace un cachorro que no cree que al fin es libre.

Solo estiré mi mano a ella, ella dudó varios segundos y se jaloneó el sweter para cubrir la palma de su mano y colocarla sobre la mía de forma tal que nunca pude sentir su piel.

Se levantó algo temblorosa de la cama, no estaba acostumbrada a usar sus piernas y batalló un poco a dar el primer paso tanto que casi cae, se sostuvo de mí y gimió. Volvió a intentarlo, dando pasos descoordinados y estirando su mano libre hacia la salida como si realmente ansiada huir de ahí. Abrí la puerta, me asomé por el pasillo y aunque no tenía idea de lo que hacía solo sabía que quería darle un respiro, mantenerla lejos de ese lugar donde ella no deseaba estar. La cámara de seguridad parpadeaba, sabía que no llegaríamos lejos pero ella empezaba acostumbrarse al andar hasta llegar a la sala común. Ahí estaba la puerta del jardín, desde ahí se podían ver las gotas de lluvia empezar a caer y el sonido de personas avanzando lejos del pasillo hizo que reaccionara rápido.

Le hice una seña, ella no parecía captar del todo pero sin decir más explicación le sujeté bien para ir a la salida. Abrí la puerta de cristal, unas pequeñas gotas frescas se estamparon en mis mejillas y gradualmente caían más intensas sobre nosotros.

No expliqué más, ella no pidió explicaciones, y simplemente anduvimos sin nuestros olvidados pantuflas corriendo por el césped helado y húmedo en dirección a aquellos arbustos mientras el sonido de un estrepitoso rayo y los gritos dentro de aquel lugar se escuchaban tras nosotros. Corriendo de esa forma, como nunca había hecho, fue que conocí el último de mis enclaustrados sentimientos.

Ese día de lluvia me recordó mi primera experiencia con la locura, donde empezó todo.

Me encontraba fuera de la primaria cuando tenía tan solo siete años. Ese día pintaba de gris y oscuro y las primeras gotas caían haciendo a todos tirar las mochilas en la entrada apilándolas desconsideradas una sobre otra y corriendo hacia la lluvia. Ese día yo estaba enfermo, un cubre bocas y una bufanda lo confirmaba por lo cual me quedé de pie en la entrada con la nariz enrojecida mientras todos se divertían, debía esperar a mamá y papá.

Alguien tomó mi mano esa vez, una chica del salón llamada Aki Yazaki. Ella parecía algo encariñada conmigo y no entendía por qué pues yo nunca le había dado motivo._ "Vamos, Haru!"_ dijo ella jalando de mi brazo pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo, no podía enfermar más así que retrocedí. _"Va a ser divertido"_ decía ella mientras al fondo todos brincaban entre charcos.

Me dejé guiar por ella, por las risas, por la sensación del agua mojando mis cabellos, mis ropas, la bufanda y finalmente me quedé de pie contemplando como el agua lo humedecía todo. Sentí un jalón, al girar mi madre estaba tras de mi reprendiéndome por mojarme en mi estado y a tirones muy irritada me llevó al auto. No estuvo mal, ella solo hacia su trabajo como madre pero no importa cuánto se esforzara, ella en esa época no sabía que al cabo de un año sentiría que había fallado.

La chica pelirroja y yo llegamos a aquella reja metálica y obteniendo fuerzas de algún sitio levanté de esta haciéndole señas para que pasara. Entró al lugar, yo siguiéndole y a lo lejos la puerta de cristal abriéndose podía escucharse entre la lluvia. Nuestros pasos hacían eco con el sonido del agua y removiendo un poco la lona la cual contenía una delgada capa de agua que se escurría hacia las afueras de aquel agujero le pedí con la mirada que entrase. Ella dudó pero tal vez, podría ser, que al ver por un segundo a mí se sintió en confianza y temblando bajó por aquella vieja piscina.

Pronto la lona volvía a cubrirnos del agua y solo el golpeteo de la misma producía una música tempestuosa que no parecía molestarnos.

Siento que he pasado mucho tiempo escapando, cuando huí de casa, cuando me sentaba con Nagisa a ver las estrellas, todas esas veces que rompí reglas silencioso y solo escuchando. ¿Algún día podré detenerme?

Desde que puedo recordar nunca he sido bueno hablando ni haciendo amigos. Creo que por ello mismo, cuando yo encontraba a alguien que me entendía, quería ir hasta el rincón más oscuro del mundo junto a esa persona y no saber del resto por que siempre estuve solo, siempre quise ser arrastrado o llevar a alguien a este pequeño y silencioso mundo mío, silencioso y lleno de tormenta ruidosa a su vez.

Los cabellos de esa chica se escurrían por su hombro pasando por encima de su pijama mientras tiritaba de frío, el carmesí en ellos me hizo volver a ese instante, ese inicio y fin de todo cuando estando en aquella oficina, como si se tratase de la pausa de una película de suspenso, unas gotas rojas caían de mi palma contra el alfombrado a causa del vidrio de aquel vaso. Pude entonces recordar cómo es que llegué hasta aquí.

_"__Haruka Nanase…" _susurraba una voz en mis cercanías. Me acomodaba la corbata mientras alzaba la vista y me miraba al pulcro vidrio frente a mí_ "no entiendo por qué sigue acá, gente como él no debería laborar.."_ seguía aquella voz mientras terminaba de lavar mis manos, usaba la toalla para secarlas y volvía a pasar de sus comentarios.

Ya que constantemente los escuchaba, me silenciaba y volvía a lo mío.

Antes de eso un _"Realmente consideramos tu ascenso pero tus aptitudes no van acorde al puesto…"_ haciendo referencia a mi falta de presencia. _"Lo sentimos, no te podemos aceptar en el club, que seas callado da miedo"_ durante la preparatoria. _"No quiero a Haruka en mi equipo, es terrorífico"_ durante la secundaria. "Mamá dice que Haru tiene algo en la cabeza, seguro es bobo" en la primaria.

Todo el tiempo el mundo al que no podía entrar me cerraba las puertas y aun cuando quisiera entrar yo realmente estuve huyendo. ¿Cómo terminé aquí?

_"__Haru…"_ dijo su voz serpenteante como si fuese a lanzar su veneno letal. Sonrió ladino al mirarme con esos ojos purpuras, con ese cabello ondulado y esa posición de superioridad _"¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti? Un chico serio, formal, no vas a fiestas y no tienes amigos…es triste ¿Tan mal estas de la cabeza?_" repetía cerca de mí. Sus cabellos ondearon de esa forma irritante mientras tomaba agua de un vaso de cristal y se acomodaba mejor recargado contra la pared obstruyéndome el paso a la cocina de la oficina _"Dicen que los jefes van a darte unas vacaciones indefinidas por ello mismo, acá das algo de miedo..."_ volvió a opinar sin que nadie se lo preguntase.

_"__Posiblemente te manden a bodega, ahí es silencioso como tú…"_ apreté mi puño, me miró confuso como si no entendiera mi cambio de actitud, de esas que extraña vez tenía. Llevaba tiempo provocándome, todos, en cada etapa de mi vida lo hacían. Siempre hay alguien, todos tenemos a alguien al menos una vez que vive de decir cosas dolorosas para recordarnos que somos diferentes y que no pertenecemos._ "Pero yo te puedo ayudar…."_ fue lo último que dijo antes de que arrebatase el vaso de su mano.

Solo recuerdo los vidrios en el suelo, la pared húmeda por el impacto, el carmesí en mis manos y el silencio colectivo. Había llegado a mi límite, él fue la representación de todas las personas que me lastimaron y yo solo exploté.

Ese día fui despedido, ese día ese chico de ojos purpuras, voz serpenteante, palabras ponzoñosas y cabellos pastel me miraba desde la ventana del corporativo con una expresión difícil de definir mientras un taxi me llevaba a la siguiente parada de mi vida, mientras terminaba en este sitio escuchando el agua caer con una chica a mi lado. Así fue como termine aquí, todo se acumula si no encuentras una forma gradual de dejarlo salir. Si no escapas ocasionalmente, si dejas que las rejas te presionen, si permites que otros te pisen y no opinas.

Si solo observas el mundo construirse mientras te destruyes es entonces que terminas así.

**—****Mh…—**emitió ella un sonido mientras seguía tiritando. Sus labios estaban quebradizos aun, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho cubriéndose del frio mientras afuera unos gritos se escuchaban _"Ellos no están aquí, no pudieron haber escapado"._

Suspiré, dudé, volví mi vista a ella y con sigila solo hice lo que alguna vez vi que otros hacían. Un abrazo, así le llamó alguien desconocido, alguien que seguro se sintió bien haciéndolo tanto que decidió darle un nombre. Ella dejó de tiritar un poco, parecía incomoda pero no se movió. Como cachorro asustado se mantuvo ahí con la cabeza baja esperando lo peor.

Intenté abrir la boca, mi garganta se sentía rara, inusual. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que intenté hacer esto? No lo sé pero tal vez la ocasión lo ameritaba. Expulsé aire, le di una palmada suave y muy bajo pude hacerlo…

**—****No tengas miedo…**

Aquello que siempre quise escuchar era algo que ahora yo mismo estuve diciendo. Lo repetí tantas veces hasta que lo creyera, tantas veces hasta que mi voz no pudo más, tantas veces hasta que yo mismo creí que fuera real…

Tantas veces hasta que ella durmió y las luces fuera de la lona nos empezaron a iluminar como si fueran estrellas bajando hasta nosotros, con un escenario memorable, el olor a tierra mojada, el fresco del ambiente y una gotera cerca de ahí. La lona se desprendía, era el inicio de algo nuevo, era aquí donde mi vida empezó a tener sentido.

_**LI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~DLI~**_

_Haru acaba de hablar, después de 5 capítulos lo hizo y no es un simulacro. En otras noticias me engaché al SouMako y seguro parece como una escena sacada de cierto manga yaoi pero escribí esto hace como 2 meses y no quise modificarlo ...así está bien...al menos Haru no puede quedar más traumado y no quise hacer nada explicito. _

_Reviews!_

_**pammesufree :** Gracias a ti por leer, ahora hubo más HaruGou lo cual curiosamente muchos andaban esperando y eso es raro jajaa. Gracias por tu bonito comentario. _

_**Ina-Stardust R :** BIENVENIDA A BORDO. Espero que disfrute de su viaje de actualizaciones dispersas y feels concretos. Gracias por su review tan completo y lleno de vida. Sobre el SouMako pues ahora se responde su pregunta, hay un transfondo en su historia, algo romántico si lo vez por encima pero tétrico si revisas sus entrañas. Nagisa es un sol, aun hará más cosillas más adelante y sobre el RinRei y el HaruGou pues poco a poco toman forma. NagiTori, esperemos no se quede atras. SALUDOS!_

_**kyokos:** Es agotador escribirlo! Tengo que pensar muy poeticamente y en la oficina con gente cruzando de un lado a otro realmente no me ayuda mucho jajaja. Gracias por leer!_

_Y gracias a todos los que esperaban mordiendose las uñas esta historia. Espero que mi trabajo no me haga tardar más esta vez !Recuerden darle like a Zakki!_

**_Atte. Zakki, gatooos_**


End file.
